Skyscrapers
by MarissaRosee
Summary: After her summer is ruined, Hermione goes to school with a new attitude. When she catches the eye of Draco Malfoy and he tries to get to the bottom of what's going on, she'll have to come to terms with family issues that she thought she could escape from.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is an all human story of the characters we all know and love. **

Chapter One: New Year, New Attitude

_I couldn't believe I was late. I, Hermione Granger, was late for the train to Hogwarts. How could I have been so stupid? Letting my mother drive me here? I have no idea what I was thinking, oh wait, I wasn't, and that's the problem. _I thought this to myself as my parents and I ran to the second floor of the train station where platform 9 3/4 was located. I could hear my mother's heels clicking the smooth walkway and my father's heavy breathing. I could hear the train's engine rev on the tracks. Hastily I hand my suitcase off to one of the conductors standing by. Then I run over to where the stairs were that lead up to the compartments inside. I turned around to face my parents. My mother, she was so distant now, it hurt to look at her. After what she did, how could I? And then there was my father, he took everything so well. After what had happened I thought he would never be able to be near my mother again, but here we were.

"Last call for the express way to Hogwarts; all aboard!" The conductor announced. I took a look at him, then back at my parents.

"I've got to go. I'll write as soon as I can." I say then without another word, I step onto the stairs. I told on to the handle and watch my parents get smaller and smaller as the train leaves the station. My mother looked hurt, I hadn't said goodbye to her. She shouldn't have expected anything more though. Inhaling my breath, I climb the rest of the stairs and walk down the center aisle, looking into each of the glass compartments on the train for one that my friends where in. As I walked past, the kids in each stare back at me. I place a smirk on my face and continue to walk down the aisle. A few students who were outside the compartments gawk at me. I hear someone whistle as I pass. I could feel a blush creeping upon my cheeks and I bit the inside of my lip to prevent it from happening. I had to make believe none of this affected me.

I look into a few of the Slytherin compartments as well and notice Crabb and Goyle staring, their mouths hanging wide open. I laugh out loud, I couldn't help it. I had known these two for years, been tormented by them since I was eleven, and now they were practically drooling. I rolled my eyes and walk to the end of the train where I find the two people I couldn't wait to see, my best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasly.

I open the door and slip inside, then slide into the seat next to Harry. Looking over at the two, I find them staring, eyes wide, mouths falling open.

"Nice to see you guys too?" I say, a bit unsure of what to say to their reaction. I look over at Ron, who was looking directly at my chest. I cross my arms over it and cock my head to the side, looking at him. "Eyes up here hun." I say bitterly.

Ron shakes his head, knocking the trance from him, Harry does the same. "It's just, you look, uh, Harry help me out here?" Ron says, breaking his gaze from me to look at Harry.

"Yeah, sorry for the staring Mione, it's just, you look, so different." Harry says. I glance over at Ron; his ears go redder than his hair.

I look down out my outfit, short cutoff black jeans, and a yellow tank top and converse, much different than my usual attire. I usually didn't dress this skimpy, but then again, I've changed.

"And you hair, looks great by the way, it just it's different than you." I pick up a piece of my straightened brown hair and dark blue hair; I had dyed the tips a few days earlier.

"You don't like it?" I ask; a faked hurt expression crossing over my voice. Both Harry's and Ron's eyes widened.

"Oh no," they both say together; Ron continues, "trust us, we like your new look. It's just different than you." I can see Harry nod his head, his black hair bouncing up and down. He needed a haircut; I would have to tell him that soon.

A bit of anger rising up in me, I was sick of people telling me that this wasn't me. This was me now. "Well, this is me now, so everyone will just have to deal." I say my voice rising a bit. Getting up, I grab my knapsack and open the door. "I'm changing into my robes." I say then leave, the door slamming behind me.

Outside the door, I'm met by none other than Cormac McLaggen. He was a sixth year, one year older than I, and had been with nearly every girl in his year and mine. He had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was taller than me, and muscular. He had the reputation as a player, or scum bag; as most of the girls addressed him as. He stood in front of me, hands outstretched, blocking my path. He ranked his eyes down my body, giving me a look over, a huge smile plastered on his face. I instantly felt sick to my stomach.

"Granger, well isn't this a surprise. You sure have, how can I put this, _matured _this past summer." He says with a grin, ranking his eyes over me again. I could feel my anger boiling inside of me, but I bit back my anger and took in a deep breath.

"Lovely to see you again too McLaggen; now if you'll excuse me." I say, trying to brush past him. He doesn't move.

"I was thinking, maybe we should get to talking this year. You know, go get some butter beer or something." He says, breathing in my face. This boy was getting on my last nerves.

I smiled at him, "actually, I would have to decline on that offer, and I mean really, you and both know you just want to get with me. So why bother with all this talking shit? I mean come on; I thought you were smart enough to figure out that someone like me would never want to be with a scum bag like you." Cormac seemed to be so taken back, he let go of the side of the train, enabling me to get past him. I walked past him; he and his friend just stared at me. "Eat your heart, but from a distance would you?" I smiled again and walked down the aisle to one of the bathrooms. I was almost out of hearing distance when I heard McLaggen's friend say that he just got owned by me, and I could help but smile and laugh.

**A/N i know it's a short chapter but the next will be longer, so tell me what you think. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Big Changes

We got off the train and were ushered over to the carriages by the eighth years. Harry, Ron, and I all sat in a carriage together accompanied by our friends Neville and Luna. Luna had gushed over my hair, saying she wished she could do the same with hers just a different color, however her father wouldn't let her. And Neville said he thought I looked amazing, the way he did each year.

We rode through the winding path that led to the school, passing trees, trees, and more trees. Hogwarts, the boarding school in which we attended was in the middle of nowhere, and I mean it was literally placed smacked dab in the middle of nowhere. We were in the mountains, were only lakes and trees accompanied it. It was a top five rated school, and everyone tried to get their kids into the program. The school ran from sixth grade to twelfth, more or less known by ages eleven to eighteen. We spent half of our childhood here, without television and power. The school was old school, and I mean, totally old school. We used lanterns to light the halls at night, used ink and quills to write with and didn't have television, or computers, or phone service. We wrote letters to our parents, and that was that. The kids that came here were privileged, it might have been old school, but everyone loved it here.

When all the carriages had come upon the front gates, we all got out and walked towards the castle; that how everyone explained this place. And it did look like a castle in every way, shape and form. Smiling, I followed my friends up the stairs and into the Great Hall; where we ate every meal, every day. There were four long rectangle tables in the room. Along with one long rectangular table in the front of the room that overlooked the students, that's where the teachers sat. In our first year, we were sorted into different houses, four of them; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. A month before first term we were sent an essay to write. Then you send it back and the teachers figure out where to place you when you get here.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron just as the Slytherin bunch walked by. They were loud, and noisy and obnoxious; the worst however, was Draco Malfoy. As he and a few of his friends sat down, the lot of them call out my name. Turning around in my seat, I just stare at them. Malfoy smiles that wicked grin of his, making my heart skip a beat, I mentally smack myself for it. So I had a crush, a horrid crush that I had gotten my first year here. I have no idea what I saw in him, or rather still see, besides his looks, there was nothing good about him, and I hated every second I had spent day dreaming about him. The two of us, were mortal enemies, he and I, we just didn't get along. Not that I would want to be with him anyhow, he was an asshole, I wanted nothing to do with him. Still, he was pretty hot..._shut up Hermione! _

"What happened Granger, you fall into a tub of paint?" he asks me. I bite back the flush that was creeping onto my face.

I just smiled, "What happened Malfoy, have you actually started washing your hair for once?" I say. In the past four years, Malfoy always had his hair slicked back with gel, this year; however, it fell just above his eyes. His grey eyes glared at me, I stood my ground.

"How dare you, you filthy little Mudblood." I bit my lip and am just about to get out of my seat and go over to him, when Harry pulls on my arm. I sit right into my seat, but feel my eyes fill with tears. Mudblood was a foul term for someone who was born to a family with little money, a poor family who has to live off food stamps from time to time and go to churches for food when you had run out. Of course if it wasn't for my mother Malfoy would never have known about my money problems. But of course, she had to take up the maid job at his manor.

I push the tears back, I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't let him get to me. Trying to clear my head, I glance up as the first years are all ushered into the room. Headmaster Dumbledore stands, awaiting the new arrivals. Everyone quiets down at Dumbledore raises his hands, even the Slytherins. As Professor McGonagall stands in front of everyone, a rather large roll of parchment in her hand, we all await quietly, as she calls off the names of each of the first years; telling them which house they are assigned to.

As the names are being called off, my mind fills with memories of back home. When I walked in on my mom...when she tried to explain and I threw the vase at her...when I told my father. I wince at the memories. Ron looks over at me from across the table; his red hair was shorter than it had been last year, his blue eyes filled with a deep concern. I smile at him, reassuring him that everything was alright. He nods slightly, than turns his attention back to the first years. It was a strange feeling, looking around at my friends whom I've known for nearly five years. Nothing has changed in any of them, sure we've all matured, but still everyone was the same. Everyone except, well, me.

The next morning, I got ready for the first real day of classes. Pulling on my uniform, I put a coat of eye liner, mascara and eye shadow onto my eyes. Throwing my hair up into a side ponytail, I pull on my shoes and leave my room and meet up with Ginny in the common room.

"I never got to tell you yesterday," Ginny says as I slide in alongside her and the two of us walk towards the Great Hall for breakfast, "I love your new look. You'll have to show me some of your make-up tips." I smile at her, and nod.

"Of course," I say. The two of us pass a group of fourth year boys, Ginny's age.

I watch at Ginny eyes one of them down, a cute tall boy with golden blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. She smiles as we pass, looking down at the floor. Once out of hearing distance, I shoot her a look.

"Wait, thought you were going to go after Harry?" I ask her, her cheeks turn a shade of bright red, and she laughs.

"I've tried, and it hasn't happened yet, I thought I was just going to give up." She laughs again nervously, I roll my eyes. As we walk into the great hall, I shake my head at her.

"Don't give up on it," I say then walk over to McGonagall to get my schedule. Scanning it over, I walk over to Harry and Ron. The three of us place our schedules on the table, I look over all three.

"Looks like we've got English, gym, history, and theater together," I say then sigh, "Ugh I've got Latin with Trelawney, alone. She's a nut I tell you. And Harry, we've got science together. Sucks to be you Ron, you get to deal with Snape alone." I smile at him; glaring, he punches me lightly in the arm.

"Oh shut it," I roll my eyes, and glance over at Malfoy and his friends. He was looking over his schedule with a nasty look on his face. I take it he didn't like his schedule or some nonsense like that. He looks up for a moment, and I look away quickly. "Hermione, come on, let's eat some breakfast before we have to work with empty stomachs in McGonagall's class." Ron says. I nod, shoving my schedule into my bag and sit down, grabbing a bagel off a plate, I bite into it.

First period I had English with McGonagall. She and Snape were two of the hardest teachers in the school; I would have them right after each other. However, at least with English I had the guys with me, I'd be lucky if I had anyone in science with me, besides Harry.

The three of sat next to each other, passing notes as McGonagall talked about her expectations now that we were fifth years. She explains what will go on this school year and everything in that nature. She's just going over what we will be going over in our next lesson, when she catches me passing a note to Harry. "Miss Granger, please, won't you bring that piece of parchment up here, will you?"

"Shit," I mutter as I get up.

"What was that?" she asks me.

I shrug, "nothing professor." I walk up to her and hand her the note.

She clears her throat and reads it aloud. "Harry, you're going to miss your shot with her if you don't act. I know, but he'll be so pi-mad," Professor McGonagall corrects herself from saying pissed; it was against school code for teachers and students to curse. Although, usually, no one listened; even the teachers. I stifle a laugh, the professor looks up at me and I place my best poker face on. "If he found out. Oh jeez Harry, you'd ask her on a date, it's not like you're stealing her virginity." The whole class begins to fill with laugher, Harry turns a bright red; I laugh along with the rest of the class.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, I will advise you not to pass any more of your notes in my class. Next time I catch you two, you'll have detention, got it?"

"Yes, professor McGonagall," the two of us say in sync as I take the note and sit back down in my seat.

Ron looked over at the two of us, confused. I just smiled and shook my head when he had tried to get it out of me. Harry didn't lift his head from his paper. Poor boy, he was totally embarrassed. _At least we didn't right who we were talking about, _I write on the corner of my paper, pushing it so Harry could see it. He nods his head, barley looking up.

For the rest of class, we take notes on different types of grammar mistakes and take notes on the book we'll be reading, To Kill a Mockingbird. When class ends, we gather our things, and Harry and I make our way to the science wing, while Ron leaves to go to a different class.

"So are you going to ask her out?" I ask him once I watch Ron round a corner. I smile up at Harry, nudging him in the side. He glances sideways at me, his ears turning pink.

"Ron would kill me." He says as we round the corner stopping in front of Professor Snape's classroom, kids were sitting around waiting for him.

"Ah, Potter and Weasel fighting for you affections, eh Grander?" Hearing Malfoy's voice, I tense up. Looking over at the Slytherin bunch, I see I have this class with Malfoy and Crabb, just great.

"Don't be so daft ferret," I roll my eyes, just as Professor Snape approaches. He looks down at me, glaring.

"Miss Granger, this is your first day, it would be wise to not call your classmates names, the next time I hear you calling someone names, I'll give you detention." He breathes, opening the classroom door. I glare at him, and flip him the bird. A few Gryffindor's laugh quietly as we walk into the classroom.

I zoned out pretty much all of science, only hearing the bits and pieces of things I needed to hear like that Harry and I were lab partners, that we would be working with chemistry this year, that we had to read chapter 1-4 for a test Friday.

After Science, I had gym. The teachers just talked with us the entire time, I drew a heart with a ballpoint pen, running the ink over and over again on my wrist. I could hear Ron and Harry talking about nothing in particular, but whenever I heard them mention my name, they'd get quieter. I could hear Malfoy behind me, laughing with his buddies, a few Slytherins betting on who would get with me first. I just rolled my eyes.

The rest of the day rolls on slowly, until it was seventh period. _Only two periods left, _I remind myself. I walk alongside Harry and Ron into the Media room where we had our theater class. Professor Grubbly-Plank was already talking about the different plays we would work with in this class and that we would perform a play at the end of the year with everyone in it; which in turn made everyone groan rather loudly.

"Now everyone, you will be paired up and you will have this partner all year. I will be picking your names out of the hat." The professor says, smiling.

I groan, and lean back in my chair. "Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." The two high five each other, I survey the room for someone good I could be paired with. "Lavender Brown and Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy," the whole room went silent. No one was talking, except for the teacher who was running off the list of partners. I exhaled my breath and looked up at Malfoy; he was looking down at me sneering.

"This is just fricken great!" I exhale rather loudly and bang my head against the chair. I look up at Malfoy again. "Looks like I'm stuck with you, ferret." I glare at him.

He glares back, a cold hard stare. "Listen, Mudblood, this isn't a walk in the park for me either."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: What Am I Going To Do With Myself?

Draco's POV

On the train to Hogwarts, all I heard were the whispers of the new look Granger had taken over. 'Course I hadn't seen her at all, even though I kept an eye on the aisle after Crabb and Goyle had said she had just passed. It's not like a particularly wanted to see her, she probably looked just the same as she normally did, with that frizzy brown hair of hers, the know-it-all expression on her face; everyone was probably just making up gossip to ridicule her with.

However, when we walked into the Great Hall and I saw her sitting with Potter and Weasel, I couldn't help but breathe the words, "damn." Her usually unmanageable frizzy brown hair looked smooth as can be, and was straightened. It was its usual brown color, with blue dyed on the tips of it. She was wearing make-up; you could see a new confidence in her eyes the way she looked around the room.

It's not like I wanted to think of her as good looking, I just couldn't help it. So, to get my mind off her new look, I made fun of her. I could see a faint blush creeping onto her face but she just narrowed her gaze at me and shot a comment back at me. I knew I was going to have my work cut out for me this year, and I was excited for the challenge.

However, the next day I realized just how sick I would get of hearing about Granger. I had three classes with her; science, gym and theater. Science was fine, at least we actually had to do work in that class, but gym, all I heard from my friends were them betting to see who would get with her first. Then in theater I got stuck with her to be my partner for the rest of the year. I was going to dread this class period I just knew it.

After class I was sitting in the Slytherin common room with Blaise. "I cannot believe I'm stuck with Granger for theater." I groan, smacking my head on my back of the couch, Blaise was sitting on an armchair, facing me. He laughed.

"Better her than Lavender. Lavender's not even hot. So I can't even conjure up fantasies while working with her. However, with the new Granger, that task is simply done." Blaise grins a wide smile at me, lifting his eyebrows. I roll my eyes putting my arm over my face.

"That's all I'm hearing today, Granger, Granger, Granger. I'm sick of hearing that Mudblood's name." I growl. I was sick and tired of everyone talking about her. Sure, she looked hot, but who cares. She's a Mudblood; no one should care if she's hot or not.

"Better get used to it. Because as long as she's single, everyone's going to be wondering who'll get with her first." Blaise says, then gets up and leaves. I laid there on the couch for a good ten minutes before I heard footsteps.

Looking up from the couch, I find Crabb and Goyle grinning down at me. "We hear you've got Granger for your theater partner." Goyle says.

"You're so lucky man, what I wouldn't give to get a chance with her." Crabb adds, raising his eyebrows. I roll my eyes.

"Oh my God, would everyone just stop fucking talking about Granger? Seriously, she's hot, okay? She was hot before and she's hot now. Ugh." I get up and storm to the portrait door.

"Where you going?" I hear Goyle say.

I roll my eyes, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Library, do not follow me. I'll see you at dinner." I climb out of the portrait hole and slam it shut. Walking down the hall, if occurs to me what I had just said back there.

I had said that Granger was hot both then and now. Goyle and Crabb better not have paid much attention to my rant. Rubbing my temples to try to calm my nerves, I walk into the library. There were a few first years in the corner, huddled around a few books. I walk over to the Shakespeare section, might as well get reading on Hamlet for my theater class.

Walking around the corner, I head over to the section, and there sitting in one of the huge armchairs, was Granger. I sigh and continue over to the shelf. As I search for the book, I glance over to see what she's reading. Sure enough it's Hamlet. "Granger could I have that book once you're done?" I say, sitting in the chair diagonal from her. She jumps at the sound of my voice, it wasn't angry or mean or anything of my usual nature, I was too tired to be cruel.

She glances over the top of the book, the light from the lantern behind her casting long shadows across her face from her eyelashes. Closing the book, she tosses it over to me. "Here, I've read it already." She says. Turning her head slightly to the side, she looks over at me. "What's wrong Malfoy, aren't up for your torcher the Gryffindor games?" she asks me, I could feel my headache worsening.

I glare at her, "you might have got everyone else fooled, Granger, but I know you're still the insecure little Mudblood we all know. So you changed your hair, and shortened your clothes. You still aren't fooling me." I say harshly. She gets up the skirt under her cloak rising higher, she tugs it down.

"How dare you Malfoy. I'm not trying to _fool _anyone. I changed because I can and this is how I want to be." She says her voice heavy with anger. I stand up as well, just inches away from her and throw the book onto the chair.

"You want to be known as a slut? Who wears tiny tight clothing and dyes her hair? You want to be known as the girl who gets with everyone because that's what it looks like it going to happen. You want ever guy to want you because of your looks? That's Pansy, not you. What, did a boyfriend over the summer break up with you? A relative die? Because I bet what happened isn't worth all this shit." I say, breathing deeply. Why I was getting all worked up over this was beyond me. She was the one doing this to herself, have all the guys want her because of her looks and body language.

"You have no right to say any of this to me." She says to me, venom edging her voice. "You have no idea what I've gone through this past summer; you have no idea who I am." She says. As she walks past me she stomps her foot on top of mine, making me bite my bottom lip to prevent myself from crying out loud. As she passes me, I could see tears escape her eyes. She leaves me standing there, alone, and I couldn't help but feel like the cruelest person in the world. I sat myself back onto the armchair, smacking myself lightly on the head with the book.

_You're getting soft Draco, _I tell myself.

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

Tears escape my eyes as I run out of the library. I wish I wouldn't have let the tears leave my eyes in there, giving Malfoy the satisfaction of making me cry. I run past first and second years that were making their way to the Great Hall. It was almost dinner, but I knew I wasn't going to set foot in there tonight. Not with the chance of seeing Malfoy after what he said to me. I trip a bit as I run past a group of babbling girls and head up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common room. I mumble the password and as the portrait swings open, I stand face to face with Harry.

"Hermione, I was just about to go looking for you, Ron's already at dinner," he says then noticed my puffy face and swollen eyes. "What happened to you?" he asks. I couldn't control my tears; I walked through the portrait and hugged Harry around the neck tight. I could feel his left hand soothingly rub my back. "What's wrong?" he says quietly. No one else was in the Common room, which I was thankful for. The two of us walked over to the couch in front of the fire place. We sit with my head in Harry's lap, his hand gently rubbing my back.

"He happened." I say, a small hiccup escaping my mouth.

"Who?" I can feel his eyes on me, but I just stare into the fire.

"Malfoy. I was in the library and he was saying I was trying to fool everyone, because I changed the way I looked and acted. He said I'm being a slut and acting like Pansy. But he doesn't understand, I changed because I had to. I changed because of my mother." I cried harder now, the memories flowing back into mind.

"What happened this past summer?" Harry asks me, his voice low and slow.

I can feel more and more tears escaping my eyes. "My mother, my mother," I choke on my words; Harry tucks a few strands of hair behind my ear, stroking my hair slightly. I take in a deep breath. "My mother cheated on my father, has been few about a year and a half now. She's cheating on him with Snape. I found out at the beginning of summer, and told my dad. They've filed for divorce and I see Snape all the time. You should hear the words he says to me. He tells me I'm not good enough, tells me I'm never going to amount to anything, well I guess I figured that if I couldn't be the best as what I was doing, I was going to not work hard at all." I say through my sobs. I knew I was the first in my year, but the way he taunted me, told me I would never amount to anything. I was going to show him how different I could be. "I just want my mother to notice me for once."

"Oh Hermione, it's going to be alright." He says softly. But I shake my head. "Whatever it is, whatever Snape has said to you, do not believe him. You are the smartest in our year, and do not let anyone, even Snape or Malfoy. Do not let someone else control the way you want to act and look." He says, I stare into the fire, nodding my head slightly. I stayed like that until I fell silently asleep, where I would learn Harry had carried me to my room and tucked me into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Playing With Fire

The next few days were pure torture having to deal with seeing Malfoy for three class periods. By Friday however, I was over what he had said to me. He was Malfoy, over the years he's said some pretty cruel things to me and yet they never had affected me as much as our last conversation did. I asked Harry if he could keep my secret to himself, I didn't want anyone else to know just yet, I didn't even want Ron to know. On Friday, we had gotten our first skits that we had to perform for the class on Monday. In ours, Malfoy and I were brother and sister, coming to terms with our father cheated. I nearly laughed out at the irony of the whole thing.

"Billy, our dad is scum." I read the lines off the small booklet the Professor Grubbly-Plank had given us. Malfoy and I were sitting at the one edge of the stage, everyone else had scattered around the room as well.

"Julie, just give it time, I know what he did was wrong but we haven't even let him explain." Malfoy says without much enthusiasm. I huff and roll my eyes.

"Malfoy can even try to act? I mean, I want to get a good grade." I say angrily. He looks up from his paper, a sneer placed on his face.

"Thought you didn't care about grade anymore?" he says, reminding me of what I had told Snape this morning in science. We were supposed to read chapters 1-4, I only skimmed and nearly failed the test we had. When Snape asked me what hadn't read the text I had said with as much venom edging my voice as possible that I didn't feel like it. The whole class had been astonished, Snape especially. I didn't care though. I hated him, hated every little bit of him.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, just act better, wouldn't have thought it was that had." I say. He grunts in return and I read my next line.

Once we finished, I walked over to Harry and Ron, crossing my arms over my chest. "Malfoy giving you problems?" Ron asks. I roll my eyes.

"He's just so arrogant." I say, as we're dismissed from class. As Malfoy passes, he shoves his shoulder into mine, making me nearly fall. Biting my lip, I'm just about to go over there when Harry and Ron pull me in the opposite direction.

"No fighting, remember?" Harry reminds me, I had gotten detention a few days before from kicking some sixth year in the crotch after he tried groping me in the lunch line.

I groan, and nod my head slightly. After telling the guys I'd see them later, I walk to my language class. This class had to be worst nightmare. I had Pansy Parkinson in my class, which was a living hell in itself and the only girl I really talked to was Lavender, who was currently obsessing over Ron. I bite my lip as I walk into the room, seeing Lavender wave and smile at me. I fake a smile and walk over to her. She could tell by the time I sat down that I was in a pissed off mood.

"So I hear she ran off crying, like balling her eyes out." Pansy's voice came into my hear shot, and I glanced her way. Her and a few other kids were staring back at me, laughing. Malfoy had told her, that asshole.

She saw me looking and glared at me, a smirk appearing on her face. I walked over to her, Lavender quickly in pursuit. "You going to say something, say it to my face, Pansy." I say, coating my voice with as much venom as I could muster.

She looked a bit taking back by my actions, but hid it quickly. She smiled at me, an evil demonic smile that quite frankly just made her look ugly, _maybe I should tell her_?

She was just about to say something to me, when Professor Trelawney walked into the room, gracing us with yet another one of her obnoxious outfits. Today she was sporting multicolored pants, a green and yellow t-shirt and some kind of sparkly bandana around her neck.

"Children, in your seats please." She says.

"We'll finish this after class." Pansy spats at me. I sneer at her as Lavender and I walk over our seats. Lavender nearly knocks me over as she tries to get my attention.

"Hermione, Ron and Harry said no more fighting." She nearly hisses at me. I just roll my eyes and ignore her cries. I glance over at Pansy who was talking to a Ravenclaw boy who sat next to her, they seemed to be flirting, Pansy's hand nearly down his pants. I turned to Lavender.

"Isn't Pansy dating Malfoy?" I ask her in hushed tones, as the professor hands out a sheet of Latin words.

Lavender takes the notes we're supposed to be doing and nods her head at my question, I look back over at Pansy, her hand was completely hidden beneath his pants by now, could tell by the look on his face that she was giving him a hand job. What. A. Skank.

I bit back my comments, trying to wrap my mind around today's lesson. I completely the work as I usually did, but I knew I got most of the answers wrong. I didn't care though; I wished I could see my mother's face when she got either letter of my grades slipping. Would she know that it was all her fault?

I push back those thoughts into the back of my mind. I wouldn't think about my mother or her affair. The last bell rung throughout the classrooms soon after, and I found myself walking out besides alone to the courtyard where I knew Pansy would soon be. Lavender ditched me, probably going to tattle on me and tell Ron and Harry. I roll my eyes at the thought. I was tougher then I looked I could take on my friends as well.

Once in the courtyard, I found Pansy and a group of people already waiting around. There was going to be a fight. A cat fight, every guy's favorite kind. "Didn't think you'd actually show, Mudblood. Thought you would have went back to your room, crying. Isn't that usually how you leave places?" Pansy asks me. I glare at her, hearing Ron and Harry walk up behind me.

"Hermione, no fighting, remember?" Ron asks as he had an hour earlier. I shake my head; I was beyond pissed at Pansy and needed to take my anger out.

"You can't stop me." I say, handing over my cloak to Harry. Pansy hands hers off to the Ravenclaw boy. The two of us were now in our black pants and tank tops, a boy from somewhere in the crowd whistles. I roll my eyes.

Pansy smiles, "what happened Granger, lose a bet with your hair dresser?" Ah, go for my hair; original.

"Pansy, just because you're jealous of my looks doesn't mean you have to make fun of my hair." I roll my eyes at her. "Guys like me because I'm attractive and smart. Guys like you, because well, you're a slut." I say with a shrug.

Fire flickers in her eyes, I could see her anger rising, she steps towards me. "I cannot believe you said that." she says and then swings her arm at me.

I deflect her pathetic attempt to punch me, grabbing her arm and twisting it fiercely. Pansy yelps out in pain, and grabs my hair. She locks her fingers into my hair and pulls hard, i bite her hand and she lets go immediately. A greater crowd had formed around us. Pansy runs over to me and I swing my fist, it collides with her nose. Blood begins gushing from her nose. She takes her nails and grazes them across my right cheek; I could feel warm blood trickle down my face.

"Damn, you need to cut those talons girl." I say breathing heavily. Pansy just scowls at me and tries to attack me again. _Okay, saying a girl resembles a bird in anyway makes them mad; mental note taken._ She grabs at my throat, and I grab at her. She both push hard on each other, until one of the kids in the crowd screams that teachers are coming. Everyone scatters besides a few kids and Pansy and I; still at each other's throats.

The teachers pull us apart, McGonagall pulls Pansy off me, and Snape pulls me off her. I kick at Snape; I didn't want him touching me. "Miss Brown, would you please escort Miss Parkinson to the infirmary." Professor McGonagall says as I try to struggle out of Snape's grip.

"We will be speaking to you later, however, your nose needs looking at." The two scurry off, leaving Harry, Ron and I. Snape gives the two a look, and they say they'll see me later and run away fast. Snape half drags me off to McGonagall's office. They sit me in a seat, and the two stand in front of me.

"Explain." McGonagall says.

"We just had a tiny disagreement." I say.

"Tiny? You broke Pansy's nose and the two of you nearly ripped each other's heads off." Snape says, clearly disgusted.

"Fine, we had a fairly large disagreement." I roll my eyes.

Professor McGonagall writes something on a small pink note. "Miss Granger, this is the second time this week you've had a spat with someone. Now, I don't understand what has brought on all this bad behavior in you, but I will assure you the consequences will be ghastly if you keep this up." She hands me the pink slip, on it, it has my detention details. "I just don't understand what has brought all this up." She says. I get up at out of my seat and walk to the door.

"Why don't you ask him?" I say pointing to Snape then disappearing out the hall. I head back to the Gryffindor Common Room, meeting Harry and Ron.

"So what's the verdict?" Harry asks, looking up from his homework. I hand him the slip. He looks it over, "ouch."

Ron takes it, nearly cringing. "After school detention for a month, and kitchen duty, sucks Mione. And nice face by the way." He says. I sigh and look into the mirror, five claw marks ran across the length of my right cheek, I would need to get medicine put on them but that would have to wait. I lie on the couch. My mind was swimming with a million different topics and all I wanted to do was sleep.

I closed my eyes and was just drifting off when Harry and Ron said we had to go to dinner. I nodded, got up and heading to the portrait door with them. We walk down the staircases and are just walking down the aisle between the two tables when Malfoy walks up to us.

"Did you break my girlfriend's nose?" His voice shows his anger clearly. He wasn't good at hiding his emotions.

I smile, "yeah." I nod. He narrows his gaze at me, if he could hit me right now, I bet he would have. "You need to keep your bitch on a leash." I say sidestepping him. The students around us all watch with eager expressions; probably hoping another fight would break out.

"Don't you dare talk about my girlfriend like that." he says, steam nearly coming out his ears. Ron and Harry both sidestep him as well, standing behind me though.

"She's cheating on you, you know. With a Ravenclaw boy." I say with a smile. I turn around and walk over to my table with Harry and Ron. Playing with fire might have been very dangerous, but it was a hell of a lot of fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Got to say, i had fun writing this chapter, haha. Pansy needed to be hit though, however this wont be the last of her. I can promise you that. so review and tell me what you think. (:<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: He has feelings now?

Before I knew it, a month had passed and it was nearly Halloween. I was done with my detentions, all of them, and I couldn't have been happier. Ron and Harry were excited as well, both of them hoping I wouldn't get into any more trouble. I knew that I probably would be though, however, they didn't need to know that.

It was the last day before the weekend of Halloween, and it was second period, Snape's class. I absolutely dreaded this class. I mean I had Harry as my lab partner, which I was thankful for since I could talk to him, however, I hated having to see Snape's face. The class ended silently, as it always did. However, as we were all packing up, and everyone was leaving at the bell, Snape stopped me.

"Go, I'll see you in gym." I tell Harry. He nods his head, than walks out of class. Everyone leaves, the room was silent. I turn to look at Snape. "Yes?" I nearly spat at him.

"Do not speak to me in that ungrateful tone." He growls at me. I roll my eyes. "Your mother and I have talked and are quite concerned at your lack of school grades this year. Not to mention you getting detention after detention." He says. I breathe out loudly.

"Tell my mother it's none of her business." I say harshly, "are we don't here?" I say, turning away. Snape grips my upper arm tightly, making me cringe as he pulls me back.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, I am your," he starts, but I cut him off.

"You are my what? Do NOT fucking say my stepfather because you are not! You and my mother are engaged, you aren't even married yet, and despite what you both say my mother still has to divorce my father, that's to you." I say, venom coating my tongue. Snape lifts his hand and smacks me across the face, fast and hard. I stumble back from his grip, falling onto a nearby table.

"Do not speak to me like that." He says, anger rising in him. I get up, coughing back tears.

"I fucking hate you." I say before running to the door. I open it up and run right into Malfoy. I scowl at him. "How much did you hear?" I growl. He looks down at me, actually frightened.

"Not much, I swear. Are you okay?" he says a bit gently, like he actually meant it. I roll my eyes.

"Do not speak of this." I say before running off in the opposite direction, towards the girl's bathroom.

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, Snape? Granger's stepfather? I could see the smack mark across her face and I ran in and out of the Science room, grabbing my book I had left and then racing off towards gym. I changed quickly, knowing I should have told someone what I had just heard. But I couldn't, she actually frightened me a bit when she snarled her response to me. I would keep this one to myself.

"Why were you late man?" Blaise asks me as I take a seat next to him, stretching. I shrug.

"Forgot my textbook, had to grab it." I say casually. I watched all period, waiting for Granger to walk into class, but she didn't. And I hate to admit it but I was actually disappointed. I had seen Snape pull her and slap her, and it looked like it hurt. I wanted to ask her if she was okay, even though my head told me I shouldn't think like this.

_God, why was I thinking like this?_

Next period, I had McGonagall and the class just grabbed on. I had to deal with seeing Pansy the entire time and with her trying to get back together with me, it was exhausting. Granger was right; she was cheated on me, with about four other guys. I was beyond pissed at her, I didn't want to have to deal with her, and so like always I ignored her.

Lunch was next and I saw Granger sitting over with the demented due as always. I wanted to ask her if she was okay about before, but I didn't. I knew what it would look like if I did that and honestly, I had a reputation to uphold. So instead, I just sat with my friends and tried to get into any conversation that they were talking about. This didn't surprise me when I listened and realized they were talking about girls, as always. I laughed along with them, my head not really in it, as they spoke about who they were going to ask out next.

The next few classes I had passed by dully and uninteresting. And finally, it was time for my theater class. And for once, I wasn't dreading this class. I wanted to ask Granger what the fight between her and Snape was really about; and wanted to know if her arm was okay.

"Turn to page eighteen of your booklets and pair up." The professor says. I walk over to my usual spot, where Granger was already sitting.

"Great, another we're best friends in this one." Granger says, rolling her eyes with disgust. She looks up at me, a few strands of her hair falling in front of her face. "What are you staring at?" she hisses at me. I looked at the right side of her face, where it should have been read or maybe even bruised, since Snape had hit her hard. But it looked normal.

"Snape, I saw what he did to you, are you okay?" I ask in a hushed tone. She glares at me, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Forget about it. Do not speak of it again." She says, than reads her lines. I sigh. _Whatever, I won't try then to see if she's okay. God, she was just a stupid Mudblood, I wouldn't think about her problems any longer._

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

It was later on that evening, dinner was finished, and the three of us were sitting in the Gryffindor Common room, finishing our homework. I had changed into my pajamas, so I was wearing a tank top, although careful to hide the bruise that was on my arm. I adjusted myself quickly, however, not quickly enough. Because, sure enough, I heard Ron's voice come into my ear shot.

"Hermione, what happened to your arm?" he asks, I push my left arm back into the part of the couch I was sitting it. I lift my right arm, examining it.

"What? Nothing's wrong?" I say looking it over. He sighs, and Harry looks over as well.

"The other arm," Harry says his voice wary. I sigh, lifting up my left arm where a big hand bruise had formed. I heard the two both gasp. "That's not all; let's go to your rooms." I say quickly. The three of us headed upstairs and I sighed as I took a water bottle and one of Ron's shirts, wetting it slightly.

"Hey, that's my shirt." He says; I glare at him, "that I am more than lucky to let you borrow," he smiles. I roll my eyes.

Taking the wet shirt, I begin rubbing off the cover-up I had put on the right side of my face, hiding away the bruise that had formed. The two both inhale sharply, walking closer to me, staring at me through the mirror.

"What happened?" they both asked in sync. I sit on Ron's bed; the two each take a side of me.

"Ron, I have to fill you in first. When this summer started, I found out something, something I didn't want to find out..." I began.

* * *

><p><strong>So, now Malfoy knows about Hermione's dirty little secret, well most of it anyway. Tell me what you think about Malfoy actually taking an interest in Hermione, will it last? Hmm, probably not with the way she's acting, but you never know. (:<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so i forgot to say, with the whole portrait door situtation, it's just like a door, however only the houses know how to open it and yeah. Okay, so read and tell me what you think. (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter six: Halloween<p>

By the next day, I was so ready for a day at Hogsmeade I almost knocked down Harry and Ron when I found them in the Great Hall.

"I see you're happy this morning." Ron says, taking a bite of food, he was always eating. I roll my eyes.

"I so want to go to Hogsmeade, so hurry up with breakfast so we can go." I say smiling.

I hear Malfoy and his crew pass by us. "Don't get your panties in a twist, Granger, I'm sure the demented due over here will still have time for your three some after breakfast." Malfoy scowls at me, glaring his eyes. I narrow my gaze at him.

"Malfoy, I swear to god, one of these days I'm going to screw you up, just like I did Pansy." I say standing in front of him. The whole room had quieted down, waiting to see what would happen when the lion messed with the snake. I hated the fact that I had to actually look up to him since I was a few inches shorter than him. He smirked down at me.

"Well, I wouldn't mind you just screwing me any of these days. I'm pretty sure none of the guys here would mind that either." He said, and a few of the other Slytherin boys looked me over, _nasty_. I rolled my eyes, forbidding myself to blush and say something stupid. So instead I smiled at him.

"I bet you wouldn't. However, I would never let a filthy ferret like you touch me like that." I say sneering.

Malfoy steps towards me, his face only inches from mine. Leaning down he says, "Wait you wouldn't?" His lips were only inches from mine and my heart skipped a beat, however I knew he was only messing with me. So instead of my usual embarrassed reaction; I smiled leaning a bit closer and breathed:

"Nope, not at all." Then I turned and sat back down next to Harry and Ron. I glanced back at Malfoy out of the corner of my eye and I could see he was dumbfounded that his little trick didn't affect me. He breathed in deeply and walked over to his table with his friends. I heard a few Hufflepuff girls laugh as he walked by, he glared at them. I found this quite amusing. Malfoy, I assume, did not.

After breakfast, we made our way to the paths that lead to Hogsmeade. I walked with Ron and Harry each at my sides, putting an arm around each of their necks, I make all of our steps match, sending the two of them to try and mess it up. "You guys are going to make me fall." I say out of fists of laughter, only to be abruptly stopped by Snape. He took one look at me and sneered, I glare back at him.

"Ms. Granger, no one told you?" he said, stopping us in our path. I look up at him, bile nearly filling my mouth.

"What?" I spat at him. I could see his temper rising.

"Your grades in my class are nearly failing and until your grades improve, you aren't allowed out on visits to Hogsmeade. I gap at him. And he smirks. I just roll my eyes and take a breath.

"Fine, whatever; see you later guys." I turn on my heels, and stalk back towards the castle without another word. I could hear Ron and Harry call after me but I ignore them. Snape calls after be but I ignore him as well. The last person I wanted to talk to was him. I couldn't believe he was actually doing this to me, making me miss out on Hogsmeade visits just because my grades were dropping. I sigh and head towards Hagrid's hut. I haven't really seen or talked to him yet this year. I walk along the stones that lead to his house and jump from stone to stone.

Walking up to his door, I knock hard. The door was huge, as was everything else in the hut. Hagrid was a big dude, and needed everything to be big. I kept knocking, and after a few moments, the door opened up and in the doorway stood Hagrid. He looks down and smiles a friendly smile at me.

"Ello, 'Ermione." He says in his one of a kind voice. I smile and hug him slightly.

"Hey, Hagrid." I say, letting myself in. Hagrid walks over to the stove and puts on a pot of tea.

"How've ya been?" he asks, his back turned to me. I sigh rather loudly as he sets a rather large cup in front of me. I take a sip of the tea, it's bitter, but I smile gratefully, adding lots of sugar to it.

"Been better," I say, taking another sip, this time it tasted much better.

"Heard yur grades been slipping this year, whys that?" He asks me and I sigh again. That's one of the things I loved about Hagrid, he was just so easy to talk to.

"My mother cheated on my father this past summer, with Snape of all people. And well, I'm just tired of being little miss perfect. I mean, my mother expects everything to just be nice and dandy. I want to show her that I'm not going to be perfect anymore." Hagrid frowns at me, setting his cup down and rubbing his hands over his face.

"Mione, I know this here situation is fragile and everythin', but what 'bout yur father? How's he gonna feel when he figures out yur fallin' behind and everythin'?" he asks me. I set my cup down, knowing all too well that he was right.

Sighing, I look up at him. "I know, but Hagrid, I'm done being little miss perfect. I mean if my mother doesn't have to be perfect, why should I?" I ask him.

He gives me a stern look. "And another thing 'bout you I've heard, what's all this 'bout fightin and what not?" I couldn't help but smile. I down the rest of my tea and stand up.

"Hey, she had it coming. Now I best be off. Got a lot of work to catch up on." I smile at Hagrid as he gets up as well to walk me towards the door.

"Alright, but I better not hear any more of this fightin ya hear?"

I roll my eyes, but nod slightly. "Hey, if they're asking for it, I'm not going to complain." And with that, I run out of the door.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sunday, was Halloween. We don't go out trick-or-treating like they do back home or anything; however, we do have an awesome feast at the end of the day. I was in the Gryffindor common room, catching up on some homework I should have finished a week ago, when I hear Ginny walk up to me. She puts her hands of my shoulders, as if she thought she'd scare me. I look up at her.<p>

"I heard you walk up." I smile. She rolls her eyes, pulling my books and notebooks off my lap. "Hey." I say, she smiles.

"Come on, you've been working your ass off all morning, come hangout with me." She smiles. I roll my eyes and she pulls me off the couch. The way she pulls me off sent my shirt riding down, and since I was only wearing a tank top a few boys who were sitting around the common room whistled as I stood up and adjusted myself. I blow a kiss at the group of boys in the corner and wink. Turning back towards Ginny I smile and grab her hand.

"Fine, let's go." I say and she laughs as we slip out the portrait hole. We walk down the hallways, nearly matching and when we pass a few guys in the corner of one hallway; the two of us both glance at each other and look back at the boys: winking and blowing a kiss. Two boys grin at each other, and walk over to us.

"Hey. Granger isn't it?" The older one of the two says, sticking out his hand. I smile, and shake it.

"Hermione." I nod. Then glance at Ginny. "And this is Ginny." I say to the boy who looked to be in her year. The two were both Ravenclaw.

"Hey I'm Richie, that's my bro Joey." He says, than points to the boy standing next to Ginny.

I smile and begin to walk, Ginny on my left. Richie begins walking to the right of me, while Joey walks next to Ginny on her left. "Where you two heading?" I ask Richie, looking up at him. He grins at me. He was cute; short dirty blonde hair, pretty green eyes, tall and wiry; his brother was no different just a tad shorter.

"To the library, I'm helping Joey with an English project." Richie says and then Joey goes into detail of the project with Ginny, after she asks what it's about. "And you?" Richie asks me. I smile sweetly.

"Out and about with Ginny," I take her wrist and the two of us stop. "We're heading outside." I say, the two brothers stand in front of us. Joey elbows his brother in the ribs, Richie grins.

"Well, would the two of you mind going to Hogsmeade with the two of us next weekend?" He asks us.

I raise my eyebrows, putting my hands in the back pockets of my skinny jeans. "As in a double date?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"Precisely," Joey answers. I glance at Ginny who smiles back at me, nodding her head slightly.

"Sounds great," Ginny answers. The two boys both say that we'll discuss further plans later and leave us to go to the library. I take Ginny's arm in mine and the two of us walk outside.

We walk down the path to the lake, where we passed a few girls in Ginny's year that smiled and said hello. Ginny returned the favor and once we were out of earshot she says, "I hate them." I roll my eyes at her. Laughing I sit down near a tree and Ginny sits next to me.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Nice." I say to her, and she gives me a wicked grin.

"Hey, at least I play nice." She says, than nods over to where Pansy and a few of her followers were walking by. She notices me and narrows her gaze. I just ignore her.

"Hey, she deserved it." I say and watch Ginny roll her eyes. "That's beside the point, so anyway, what are you going to wear on the double date?" I smirk at her.

She shakes her head, "no idea. And how are we going to explain this to Ron? He'll totally flip. And the twins, if they find out, will be so embarrassing while we're on the date." She says, taking off her flip flops and digging her feet into the sand. I do the same.

"Don't worry," I smile. "After I talk to them, they won't do a damn thing." I tell her. She laughs, knowing better not to question me.

"Now, on to bigger and better things; what was that about yesterday morning with Malfoy?" she says and I could feel myself blush, I didn't hide it with Ginny though.

I sigh, knowing I could be truthful with her. "Pinky promise not to tell anyone?" I say, sticking out my pinky. She rolls her eyes with a smile, putting her pinky around mine and squeezing slightly. "Alright, well it's so strange, when he was all up and personal with me my heart skipped a beat and I was getting nervous. But I pushed past that and gave me a snotty remark. But it's weird." I say leaning back against the tree.

"Maybe you like him?" she suggests, it was sarcastic or anything, which I was thankful for but I just shook my head.

"Never would I like a Malfoy, it's just weird."

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, we had the Halloween feast. Ginny went to sit by a few friends of hers in Hufflepuff since holidays were the only times we could sit with other houses. I found Harry and Ron sitting next to George and Fred. <em>Perfect.<em>

I sit down across from the twins and Ron. Harry smiles at me slightly. "Hey Mione." He says.

"Hey guys, alright, so listen. Next weekend Ginny and I are going on a double date with two Ravenclaw boys. And I don't want any of you ruining this for us." I say, pointing at the three red haired boys.

"Wait, Ginny, going on a date? No, she's too young." Ron says, finally. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You dated Carly last year." I said shooting him a glare, then turned to the twins who were smiling. "And you two, no interrogating the boy until they're officially dating. Got it?" I say sternly, the grins fading from their faces. They nod their heads slowly, glancing at each other.

"Fine, you're lucky your bitch glare is scary." Fred says, while George nods his head. I start to get up, to walk over to Ginny. I glance at Harry who was just staring at his food.

"Can you believe this Harry, my sister? Dating?" Ron scuffs. I see Harry nod, not really listening to Ron. I would have to talk to him later after the feast. I walk over to where Ginny was sitting with a few girls.

"Your brothers won't be annoying us on our date, I can promise you that." I say, than look around. Spotting Richie, I see him wave me and Ginny over. "And I think we have some boys waiting. You coming?" I ask her, standing up. She smiles and nods, saying goodbye to her friends. We walk over to Richie and Joey, passing Harry and Ron on the way. I smile at both of them, I see Ron rolls his eyes and say something to Harry who just nods.

"Hey ladies," Richie and Joey say in sync. I roll my eyes and take a seat next to Richie. The rest of the feast came and went. It nearly flew by and before I knew it, Ginny and I were walking back to the common room. When we went inside, the two of us giggling rather loudly, we walk over to Ron and Harry.

"I'm going to bed, talk to you tomorrow Mione." Ginny says, I nods and send her upstairs.

I sit between Ron and Harry. Ron gets up. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." She says rudely, than leaves. I give him a confusing look, but he just shrugs me off. I turn to Harry, pulling my knees up to my chest. No one else was in the common room now.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, he looks over at me.

"Nothing." He replies drying. I roll my eyes, knowing that wasn't the case.

"Come on, is this about Ginny?" I ask smiling slightly. I knew the two had always had a crush on each other.

He blushes slightly, averting his gaze. "I just always thought she'd be swooning over me. You know?" he says. I sigh.

"It's one date, don't worry. If things don't work out, then you make a move on her. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? You two both like each other, you're just are doing the guy thing and not acting on it." I say then stand up stretching and yawning. I lean back down towards him and say quietly. "I'm rooting for you, you know." I see him smile.

"Goodnight, Hermione." He tells me. I laugh slightly.

"Night, Harry."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Always fighting

"Lavender, Blaise why don't you two go first for the improv? Remember, it has to least five minutes long." Professor Grumbly-Plank says. Blaise shrugs and gets up from his seat in the audience, as does Lavender and the two stand on the stage in front of us. I sit with Harry and Ron at my sides.

"This should be interesting." I murmur to Harry, I hear him snicker. Lavender and Blaise were actually getting along as partners, and Lavender was always talking about him. I suggest she's developed a bit of a crush. Wonder how Blaise will take it, if he ever finds out.

"Alright, your scene is you two are lovers being separated because Blaise you are going to war and you are saying goodbye knowing Blaise might never return. And go!" The professor says. I watch as Blaise and Lavender try not to laugh as they profess their undying love to each other. Everyone in the crowd was laughing, except me. I was barley paying any attention.

I stared down at my wrists, seeing the purplish bruises that were exposed from my uniform. I tug at the cuffs of my shirt attempting to hide them. They don't. My wrists burn when I move them and I try not to wince at the pain. Harry notices and glances down at me. I try to smile but I can't. He squeezes the top of my knee, trying to comfort me, but he just can't. I know he wants me to tell someone, McGonagall, Dumbledore, but I just can't let anyone else know. If I got Snape fired, that's all I would hear when I had to go back home; how I got Snape fired because I'm a selfish bitch-his words not mine. He would twist what happened, making me out to be the bad guy. Why would I want that to happen? So I would just wait it out. Snape would get bored of it eventually, right?

I look up and watch as Lavender and Blaise make there dramatic ending, and I couldn't help but smile. Lavender had a huge crush on Blaise, even though he was Slytherin. When they finish, the class claps, because it's polite, and Professor Grubbly-Plank stands back on stage. Picking out her next victims; I mean, students.

"Draco, Hermione, you'll go next." She says. I sigh, knowing I was going to have to preform sooner or later. I glance over at Malfoy, the two of us both walking down towards the stage. I stand next to him, and look at the teacher, while everyone in class just stared at us. "Your improv has to start with Hermione saying, "I cannot believe you." She smiles encouragingly and walks off stage, leaving me and Malfoy. I turn towards, him, placing a bitchy look on my face and my hands on my hips.

"I cannot believe you!" I barked at him, faking a hurt voice.

Malfoy sighs, walking closer to me. "Babe, I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to." He says, trying to touch my arm, I back away, rolling my eyes. A few kids in the crowd stifle a laugh.

Alright, if he was going to play the break-up scene, this would be fun. "Didn't mean too? Didn't mean too? I highly doubt that you just didn't mean to sleep with," I say trying to figure out a name, "with Gertrude!" I say, trying not to laugh. I hated to admit it, but I did love this class, it let me forget about my problems, even if it was only for a class period a day. Malfoy hides a smile; I could see him trying not to roll his eyes.

"It's not that I didn't mean to sleep with," he says, "Gertrude. She just came on to me and," I cut him off, throwing my hands up in the air and walking around the stage.

"Oh yeah, and I'm sure all those other girls had just 'came on to you too.'" I say sarcastically, the kids in the audience were trying not to laugh at us. "That's it, I'm done with you!" I scream at him. He walks over to me, grabbing my wrists gently shaking me.

"Are you even listening to me?" he says, but I barley hear him, my sleeves fall down and I jerk back at the pain.

"Ow," I say, almost forgetting I was in a skit. I rub my wrist gently and tug my sleeves down. But I already know Malfoy has seen them.

"Are, are you okay?" he asks in all seriousness. He had seen what Snape had done to me, he would know. I would have to get him angry at me, make him not feel bad for me. He takes a step forward; I push him back, hard.

"Do not come near me. You're a scum bag." I shout at him, and I meant it too. I glanced slightly over to the professor, she seemed slightly worried, but didn't stop us yet.

"Seriously? Going to play that card again? Fine then, you know what see if I care. I was just trying to apologize..."

"You apologize? I didn't expect you to know the meaning of the word. Listen to me; I don't need you butting into my life okay? So just leave me alone, just as you always do, got it?" I say stepping forward, glaring at him. He looked hurtful for a moment, but hid it quickly.

He takes a step near me as well, so we were standing in front of each other, glaring. "You know what? Fine, do whatever you like, see if I care, you ungrateful little," and just as he was about to continue on, Professor Grubbly-Plank comes between us.

"Five minutes is up, you two may take your seats now." She says. But I don't listen to her; I grab my bag off the floor and walk right out of the room, leaving people staring after me. What the rest of the class didn't know though, was that Malfoy and I had meant those words.

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

I watched, astonished, as Granger walked out of the classroom. I walked back to my seat, just as confused as the rest of the class. "Uhm, alright, well why don't Harry and Ron go next?" she says and the two walk down to the stage. But I couldn't focus on the demented duo right now, all I could think about was Granger's wrists.

They were purple bruises that went around them. The bruises were from someone else's hands, I've seen enough of them on mine own wrists to know that someone bigger had to have done that to her. Was it Snape? I mean, I saw him hit her once, but would he really give her bruises again? And for what? Snape never hurt anyone that I knew of before, so why would he start now?

I wanted to seek her out after class, go and find her and somehow try to talk to her. But I knew I shouldn't. Why should I go and try to talk to someone who doesn't want my help at all? I mean, I tried to talk to her, and what did that get me? Nothing, nadda, zilch, zero in return. Well whatever her problem was, she and the demented duo could figure it out on their own. I shouldn't have been worrying anyway; it wasn't my problem what she was getting herself into. For all I know, it could have been her own fault she got those bruises. I wouldn't try to talk to her, because really, what would that look like? Me, talking to a Mudblood like her? I had my reputation to uphold, and nothing was going to get in my way of me keeping that.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the chapter being so short but this scene was pretty small. So tell me what you think. Think Malfoy will still try and forget about Hermione? Or will he actually try and talk to her again. But then again, if he tries, will Hermione let him in? Hmm, leave me your thoughts. (: Oh and get ready for the next chapter which will be all about Ginny and Hermione's double date. Hmm, wonder how Harry and Ron will take it?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, so Hermione and Ginny are out on there dates in this chapter, wonder how that will go? Well, just wanted to say thanks to krista04, All Hallows eve baby, and percabethfan1001 for reviewing last chapter. i love hearing from you guys. (: alright, so read and review. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Double Dating<p>

"Hermione, I seriously have nothing to wear." Ginny groans, jumping onto my bed and landing on her back with a thump. I smile and shake my head.

"Yes, you do Gin; come on, let's go pick something out." I drag her away from my bed and the two of us go over to her stuff. She opens her draws with her clothes and I begin sifting through them. I pull out a pair of black jeans and a dark blue fitted top, I throw them at her. "Here, try this on." I say and she sighs and changes. I fix the shirt on her and the two of us stand in the mirror. "See?" I smile at her. She smiles reluctantly and I begin to work on her hair and makeup.

After I finish with her, I get changed and finish getting ready. When I'm finished, I link my arm with hers. "Ready?" I smile. She laughs and the two of us head down to the Great Hall where the boys said they'd be waiting for us. We pass Harry and Ron on the way down and the two walk along with us.

"I'm still not so keen on the fact that you guys are going on this date," Ron says wary. Ginny and I roll our eyes.

"Oh come on Ron, we're big girls, we can handle ourselves right Ginny?" I ask her. She nods.

"Right Hermione."

Ron sighs again. "Do you even really know them? They could be bad news." Ron starts up again. I sigh and stop.

"Harry, help me out here." I say desperately. Harry looks up at me and bites his bottom lip.

"Ron could have a point you know," he starts and Ginny and I both sigh dramatically before shaking our heads.

"We'll be fine, now if you'll excuse us." Ginny says. With that the two of us walk away from them. We had just turned the corner when I walked right into something-or rather, someone. I stared up at Malfoy and felt a pang of guilt for acting so horrible to him, but I push it past me.

He looks me over once, than composes himself to his normal self. "Watch where you're going Granger." He sneers, than walks away quickly. I roll my eyes and sidestep him to walk away from him. Ginny just smiles at me.

"What was that about?" she asks and I glance over at her confused.

"What?"

I see Ginny smile again. "The way Draco looked at you, I don't know, seemed like something was up." She laughs. I push her slightly.

"Get real," I say as we approach Richie and Joey. "Hey." I say to them. Both boys give us a look over and smile.

"Hey," Richie says slipping his hand in mine. I smiled and walked with him, heading to Hogsmeade. Ginny and Joey were a few feet back, in their own conversation. "So what kept you?" He asks.

I smile up at him, "oh, we just ran into Ron and Harry."

Richie frowns slightly at me, and I bite my lip to resist the urge to roll my eyes. This was the first date, if he was going to have a problem with me hanging out with my friends, this relationship wouldn't work for me. "I was thinking about that last night. Ron and Harry, people have always been talking, but um, you don't fancy either one of them do you?" _Oh so he's just jealous, how cute. _I couldn't help but smirk.

"They are my best friends, and just that. I don't like them anything more than that and any less." I say and drag him forward. "Let's go to the Joke shop." I say pulling him ahead. He smiles and laughs and the two of us take off running with Ginny and Joey chasing after us.

"So, how's it going with Joey?" I ask Ginny. Ginny had managed to get the two brothers to buy us a few joke products, so the two of us could talk.

She rolls her eyes. "Somewhat good, but Joey's just so...boring." Ginny exclaims, crossing her arms over her chest. "All he's been talking about is his school work and I swear he keeps trying to grab my arse." She huffs. I laugh at her.

"So you two, want to go to Three Broomsticks?" I hear Joey ask; Ginny and I glance at each other and smile.

"Sure." We say together.

At the pub, Richie and Joey order us a couple of butterbeers and go up to the counter to pay for them. I sit with Ginny across from me and I see her eyes widen and an angry look form on her face. I turn around in my seat to see what she was fussing over.

"What?" I say looking around before I spot them, Harry and Ron sitting a few tables away, trying there hardest not to look in this direction. "Oh." I merely say turning back towards her.

"I swear, if either of them come over here I'll, oh hey guys. Thanks." Ginny changes her expression from steamed to sweet as the brothers both come back with our drinks. Richie takes a seat beside me.

"So, how's your year so far been?" he asks me. I shrug, taking a sip of my drink.

"Good," I say.

Ginny rolls her eyes. "Hermione here has been getting herself into fights left and right." She accuses and I fake gasp at her.

"Ginny, I have gotten into a few quarrels, but nothing more." I try to hide my smile and I see her wink at me.

"Yeah, I've heard about those, especially the one with Pansy. You've definitely changed from last year I'll say." Richie grins at me.

"Ah, so you knew who I was last year then?" I ask him, eyeing him questioningly. Ginny and Joey were having their own conversation, and I could tell Joey was looking behind Ginny at a couple of sixth year girls. I wanted to smack him right then and there.

"Oh yes," Richie says taking a sip of his drink. "I wanted to talk to you, however you were always with Harry or Ron, so I didn't." I mentally roll my eyes. I nod my head slightly, just as the door opened up. I looked behind me to see Malfoy, Blaise, Pansy and another Slytherin girl. Pansy was clinging to Malfoy and I could tell he wasn't enjoying it. The four of them passed by us quickly, Malfoy quickly making eye contact with me, but looked away just as hastily.

"A bit crowded isn't it? Why don't we go walk around some more." Ginny suggests and I nearly jump at the offer.

"Yeah, let's go." The four of us got up quickly and left without another look at the Slytherins or of Ron and Harry.

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

_I couldn't believe Blaise had let me agree to a meeting up with Pansy. She cheated on me, with several other boys and still wanted to talk about getting back together with me? Ugh, this girl was hopeless. The only reason I actually agreed to this was because Blaise and Tracey were going to be coming along. _We walked into the Three Broomsticks and I saw Granger and the weaslette sitting with two Ravenclaw boys. I looked away and rolled my eyes. Even those two could find someone better than Ravenclaws. Still, I couldn't help but notice how cute Granger had looked in her capris and her tight fitted top that showed just the right amount of cleavage, so that she wouldn't be considered a slut. I mentally smack myself. Me thinking Granger was charming?

"A round of butterbeers," I hear Blaise order, shaking me out of my trance. I glance around and notice was sitting next to Pansy, Blaise and Tracey across from us in a booth in the back of the room. The waiter brings us our butterbeers and I take a sip.

"So Draco," Pansy purrs; her attempts at trying to seduce me. "I was wondering if, you know, the two of us could get back together." She says, hanging onto my arm. I roll my eyes and shake her off.

"Like I said before, no." I say drumming my fingers on the table. I look to my left and watch a few students walking around the place. _Why did I agree to this again?_

Pansy crosses her arms and pouts, thinking I'll give into her. I can assure you I won't. I turn to Blaise and Tracey. "So, Tracey, you going to come to the first football game this year?" I ask her, she smiles and glances over at Pansy.

"Yep, the two of us are going to go and cheer you guys on." Blaise smiles at her and I smile slightly.

"Yeah, we're going to be going all out in Slytherin gear." Pansy adds. "What position do you boys play again?"

"Quarterback," I say.

"Wide receiver," Blaise says, rolling his eyes. The two girls both glance at each other.

"And what do they do exactly?" Tracey asks innocently. I rub my hands over my face and sigh.

"I catch the ball." Blaise says smacking himself in the head.

"And I throw the ball." I tell the two dimwitted girls.

Pansy smiles, trying to snuggle closer to me. "So you're pretty important, right?" she asks me, I look away and roll my eyes. I glance at Blaise and he gives me a look like he's trying to say, "Sorry man."

I sigh and take another sip of my drink. "Yeah, I'm pretty important." I say, resisting the urge to smack my forehead. Pansy smiles and places her hand on my thigh, gently rubbing it. I got up quickly and shook my head.

"Pansy, get this through your head, I'm not into you anymore okay? Go find someone else to toy around with, jeez, take no for an answer." I look from Pansy to Blaise and Tracey.

"Blaise, Tracey, see you in the common room later." I say and turn on my heels and walk quickly to the door. I was aware that students around me were watching with curious stares but I just didn't care. I walked out the door and ran straight into a redheaded girl. Ginny and I both fell to the ground.

"Ugh, sorry weaslette." I say standing up, offering a hand out to her. She takes it and I pull her up, thankfully no one was around us. She sighs loudly and starts walking back to the castle, I follow.

"Thanks." She merely says to me.

"Whoa, steams nearly coming out of your ears, what's got you mad?" I ask her. She glares at me and continues to walk with me at her side.

"Shove off, Draco." The redhead says, I smirk at her.

"What's got your panties in a knot, the Ravenclaw boy just not giving you enough attention?" I ask her, it was fun watching the Gryffindor get angry.

"And giving it to every other girl in Hogsmeade." She says shaking her head.

"Ah, so a Pansy in boy form?" I ask her. She stops and turns towards me. A few students walked around us, trying not to make it obvious that they were watching. It was a strange sight; me talking to Ginny. But for once, I just didn't care.

"Why are you talking to me Draco?" she asks me and I shrug and start to walk, she follows me.

"We're both walking the same way, I don't know." I shrug. I didn't know though. Never would I have imagined talking to Ginny, never in a million years. But for some reason, here I was, talking to her in plain sight.

"I see the way you look at her, you know." I glance down at her, and I see the redhead smirking at me. I give her a confused look.

"What are you talking about weaslette?" I ask her. She just continues to smile at me.

"Hermione." She simply says, making me stop in my tracks.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I ask her.

"You like her, I know you do." I shake my head at her and roll my eyes.

"Granger and I? You're more deranged than your brother, Ginny." I say shaking my head. She smiles and continues walking. She turns back towards me.

"I know what I see." Was all she said before skipping off.

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

Richie and I made our way out of Honeydukes, a couple bags of candy accompanying us. My right hand was still intertwined with his. "So weird Ginny just ran out like that before, I'll talk to her later about it." I say as the two of us head towards Hogwarts. Richie shrugs.

"It's alright, my brother's a bit of a player, and it was probably his fault." He says looking back to see his brother who already talking to another girl. I could see him roll his eyes at her. "I'm not like him. Don't really know where he's got that player attitude from." Richie says and I press my lips together and nod.

We make our way back to the castle and Richie walks me back to the portrait whole. "I had fun today." He says to me and I smile at him.

"As did I, we should do it again sometime." I say, matter-of-factly. Richie laughs at this.

"We should." He says then leans down and kisses me softly on the lips; I can feel a blush creeping up on my checks and for once I don't stop them.

"See you tomorrow?" he asks me. I smile; biting my bottom lips and nod my head. He kisses me once more on the lips, then waves goodbye, making his way back to his room. I climb in through the door and find Harry and Ron on the couch, working on homework. I run over to them and jump in between them.

"Hey." They both say. I roll my eyes, dropping a bag of candy in each other their laps. The two both smile and begin digging through it.

"Thanks, Mione. But what are you so giddy about?" Harry asks. I smile, stealing lemon drops from his bag.

"I've got a boyfriend?" Ron nearly dropped his bag of candy to the floor. I look over at him and frown.

"Please be happy for me Ron?" I say quietly. He looks over at me and smiles.

"I am happy, don't worry." He says, but I can tell he was forcing it. I decided not to press the issue and then go on to confront the two boys about sneaking off and watching Ginny and I on our date.

I was nearly in hysterics by the time I went to bed later that night. Today was a good day; I hadn't seen Snape, I joked around with my best friends, and I got myself a boyfriend. Hopefully, the days to follow wouldn't worsen for me.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think about Ginny and Draco on first name base speaking terms? I'm planning on the two becoming slight friends during the story. This chapter was a bit hard for me to write because i just wanted to get through it so i could focus more on Draco and Hermione. Hope you liked the chapter, and tell me what you think. (:<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

****A special thanks to** percabethfan1001, krista04 **and** luvsbooks412 for reviewing, i cannot thank you enough for reading my story. (: alright, well you get to see a softer side to Draco in this story, and a bit more of Ginny and Draco's friendship. Enjoy. (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: The Beginning of Something?<p>

"Ugh, this making up our own play stuff is hard." I groan, walking along the bleachers. Malfoy and I had been assigned to write a short skit, the topic of the week was a love story. I think this was just Professor Grubbly-Plank's way of getting back at the two of us for completely yelling at each other during the improv scene we were showing the class the other day.

"Well it wouldn't be if you'd stop moaning and actually get to helping." Malfoy says, his voice getting angry. The assignment was due in a week, and we haven't even written down anything yet. I jumped off the bench I was on, to the bench where Malfoy was. I sit next to him, close enough to see the paper, but far enough for him to not be able to yell at me for hovering. When I land, the blenchers bang with a loud noise and Malfoy glares at me. It was a nice day out; the leaves around us were all just turning a deep orange. Harry and Ron were practicing with the Gryffindor football team; each house had a team. It was American football, and each week one house would play the other. Since Ron and Harry were practicing, I said I would be able to work on our assignment with Malfoy; however, he was getting on my last nerves.

"Okay fine then, let's start. How about a love story about a solider and a maiden? And they are torn apart by the start of a war." I say dramatically, with hand motions and everything. He just rolls his eyes.

"That's what Blaise is doing." Malfoy grumbles. I get up again, and begin pacing.

"Hmm, what about two enemies fall in love?" I suggest, and Malfoy sneers at me.

"Like a Slytherin falling for a Gryffindor?" he narrows his gaze at me, I could feel a blush coming upon my face and I didn't have time to hide it before I could see Malfoy snicker at me. He's seen my face reddening. I keep walking.

"Actually, I was thinking a vampire and a werewolf, but whatever works for you." I roll my eyes, trying to compose myself. I glance over at the football fields to where Ron and Harry were. I could barely make the two out however I did see Ron's flaming red hair finally.

"Fine then, you'll be the vampire, I'll be the werewolf." Malfoy says, I stop and glare at him.

"Definitely not, you're pale, you get to be the vampire, I'm tan, and I'm the werewolf." I say. He begins to respond to what I'm saying when I jump down a few steps.

"Fine I'll be the vampire if I can eat you. And STOP jumping around!" he says angrily. I jump up a few steps, and put my hands on my hips.

"No! If we're going to end it that way, I want to rip you to pieces." I say narrowing my gaze. He cocks and eyebrow at me, I walk along the bleachers, jumping around.

"Will you stop doing that? You're going to fall." He says and before I could respond, I jump down and feel my feet slip. Falling down the bleachers, I land on the bottom platform, with a bang.

"Shit." I hear Malfoy say before running down to me. "Hermione, are you okay?" he says. I look up, and see his face looking down at me. With the sun in back of him, he looked like an angel as cliché as that sounds.

"You, you called me Hermione." I say softly, giving him a questionable look. I try to sit up straight, but a pain shoots up my left leg, I cry out to the pain.

Malfoy looked shocked at what he had just said. "You, you hit your head, come on, let's get you to the hospital wing."

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

I couldn't believe that I had just called Granger by her first name. It's not like I meant to or anything, she was just getting so frustrating and then her falling and hitting her head, I panicked. She tries to move her leg and winces. The left leg was twisted.

"I, I can't get up, my ankle. It may be broken." She says, I could tell she was in a ton of pain. I sigh and run back up to where I had dropped our notebook. Shoving it into my bag, I sling it over my back and walk back down to her. Kneeling down, I try to pick her up, when she cringes away.

"What are you doing?" she ask, astonished. I was pretty shocked myself right now. There was no way I'd ever even want to touch a Mudblood, certainly not pick one up. But she was hurt, and it's not like I could just leave her.

"I'm going to carry you to Madam Pompfrey's. Don't worry I won't bite." I say then roll my eyes. I lift her up, and she throws her arms around my neck, as if I was going to drop her. "I won't drop you." I say a bit gentler than I normally would have. I felt bad for her; she really believed I was going to hurt her. I walk down the few stairs until I'm on the ground, I could feel her eyes on me. I glance down seeing the warmest brown eyes I've ever seen on a girl. _Snap out of it Draco, this is Granger we're talking about. _I mentally smack myself. Me with Granger, there was a silly thought. But maybe...

"Why are you doing this anyway?" she asks, her hands tightening a bit on my neck. I smirk.

"Can't help but saving a damsel in distress." She huffs and rolls her eyes at me.

"You're hardly prince charming." She smirks. I had to admit she looked good doing it. I mentally shake the thoughts away from my mind.

We pass the Gryffindor football practice where Weasley and Potter come running over. "What happened?" Weasley asks, alarmed. I bite my lip to hold in a snide remark.

"She fell off the bleachers, her ankle is hurt." I say to them. I could see the jealously in the Weasel's eyes. I smirked at him, I couldn't help it.

"Come visit me in the hospital wing when practice is done." Granger says softly to them both. They both look at her as if she's crazy. "I'm fine, Malfoy will bring me there." The two seemed uncertain by her. Who wouldn't? This was me she was talking about.

"Fine, we'll see you in an hour." Potter says then the two run back over to the rest of the team. I roll my eyes and continue walking.

"Weasel couldn't take his eyes off you, you know. There something between the two of you?" I snicker, and smirk, glancing down at her.

"Is that a bit of jealously I hear in your voice?" she says; I roll my eyes. "But no, I'm not with him." She adds quietly. I couldn't help but feel a bit more superior after she said that. I knew I shouldn't have, but still, I did.

I can feel her eyes on me and as I walk the path back to the castle, I glance down at her. I couldn't stop myself from thinking that she was looking rather breathtaking. "What are you staring at?" I ask her. She doesn't remove her gaze from me and I glance down at her again.

"You're just being so nice to me. And you called me Hermione, why?" I inhaled a breath; I hadn't meant to call her Hermione. I mean, I called Ginny by her first name, but that was different. I never had a real problem with her. I walk through the castle hallways, which were surprisingly empty. Everyone was outside today, it was beautiful out. But that got me thinking, why did I have such a problem with Hermione?

I shrug and she grips my neck tighter, I smirk at her. "It was a momentarily lapse of misjudgment, don't worry, it probably won't happen again." I glance down at her, and she frowns slightly.

"You don't have to, I like it when you call me that." She says then leans her head against my chest, closing her eyes. I inhale sharply, my heart skipping a beat.

"Hermione, don't go to sleep. Seriously, you might have a concussion, open your eyes." I say and shake her slightly. She opens her eyes and pouts.

"But I'm tired." She says and I roll my eyes.

"I don't care." We walk through the door and Madam Pompfrey rushes over to my side. I walk Hermione over to an empty bed.

"What happened?" Madam Pompfrey says, I sit on the cot next to her.

"She fell and hit her head on the bleachers. And she twisted her leg." I say. The Nurse looks at me, questioning. Funny how even the staff thinks it's weird that a Syltherin was being nice to a Gryffindor.

I watch as Madam Pompfrey hurries around Hermione, x-raying her left foot and checking to make sure her head was fine. She hands Hermione something to drink and hurries off to console with a few of the other nurses. Hermione lies in bed, taking a sip of the bitter liquid and looks at me.

"You can leave you know, you don't have to stay," she doesn't say it meanly, which surprises me.

"No, it's mainly my fault that you're here, so I'm staying. Plus I want to find out what's wrong." I say. Hermione nods her head and smiles. The two of us talk about nothing in particular for about an hour while the x-rays develop. I didn't want her to fall asleep, since she may have a concussion, so whenever she felt like she was falling asleep, I shook the cot.

Madam Pompfrey came back a little while later, carrying a cup of something for Hermione to drink. "Here drink this, it will help with your headache." She says; I glance at the nurse.

"So, what's the verdict?" I ask her.

Madam Pompfrey takes a look over Hermione's charts. "You've got a sprained ankle dear, so you'll be on crutches for about three weeks. And you've got a slight concussion, so I'll be keeping you over night. Okay?" I watch Hermione nod and take a sip of the drink, her face scrunching up at the taste. Just then the door to the infirmary opens and in walks Richie Smith. He walks over to Hermione's cot and eyes me suspiciously.

"Are you okay? I just ran into Harry and Ron and they said you'd be here, what happened?" he asks her, sitting beside her on the cot. Hermione hastily explains about falling and hitting her head, Smith looks over at me disgusted. "What's he doing here?" I get up and turn to Hermione.

"That's my cue to go, see you in class He-Granger." I say and walk towards the door. I was just able to hear Granger smack Smith over the head and say something about how rude he was being, I couldn't help but smile.

It was later on that day, after dinner, and I was in the library, looking for a history book I needed for a report I had yet to start. There was barely anyone in the library, only a few upperclassmen and that was about it. I pulled out a few books and placed them on a table while setting up my notebook when I saw a familiar face plop down across from me.

"Ginny," I nod. I look up and see she has her head cocked to the side, a confused look on her face.

"What happened to Hermione?" she asks me. I sigh and drop the quill that was in my hand.

"We were on the bleachers," I could see a grin surpass her face and I rolled my eyes at the redhead. "We were working on our _homework_. And she slipped and fell and banged her head. So I brought her to the infirmary. I would have thought you would have gotten your information from Potter or Weasley? Or from Hermione herself." I tell her, looking over my notes for history again.

Ginny grins from ear to ear. "You just called her Hermione." I feel a blush creep itself onto my face, and I know Ginny's seen it. "And I can't find Harry or Ron and Hermione was asleep when I went down there. So, is she okay?" I didn't mind talking to the weaslette; she didn't mock or make fun of me if I slipped up, like I just had.

"Sprained ankle and slight concussion, I had to carry her to the hospital wing." I say as I write down some information. I don't look up at her, but I knew she was still grinning at me.

I hear the redhead get up. "Talk to you later Draco," I look up and watch her walk away. I knew I shouldn't have, but I wished I could talk to Hermione like that. Just normal, like we had in the hospital wing, but I knew we couldn't. So until I could get my feelings straight, I knew I was going to stay as far away from Hermione as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>So, tell me what you think. (:<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't know when i'll be updating after this, i'm going to Wildwood for the next few days then spending my weekend at my friend's house enjoying the last few days of summer. i start school on the 6th so hopefully sophomore year won't keep me too busy. i'll try to update as soon as possible though. Draco and Hermione are building on there friendship and i can't wait to write more. (:**

**To FlubberyFlobberworms: Don't worry, i have something for in store for Richie's character. **

**To Bluesheepy: they call people who are poor Mudbloods in my story, which i made Hermione so her and Draco could be on opposite sides of the tracks so to speak. **

**Alright, so read and enjoy. (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Sprained Ankles and Avoiding<p>

I lay down on my back on the bleachers inside the gym. Since I stupidly sprained my ankle, I would be out of gym for a while, and therefore got to just sit and watch for an entire period. Today was Wednesday. It's been three days since my fall with Malfoy, and I haven't seen much of him. Not that I've been looking for him or anything, he just gets to class right before the bell rings, and leaves just as it rings. He hasn't made eye contact with me either, which I find strange. I thought we were actually going to get along these days since we talked in the hospital wing, guess not though.

I sigh as Ginny plops down beside me; she had gotten hit with the dodge ball and was out. "What's the matter?" she asks. I look up to find her staring down at me; concerned. Pushing myself up, I sit upright and look at her.

"Just thinking." I say, than involuntarily I look at Malfoy. He was standing with his mates, all throwing dodge balls at the younger years. He was laughing with Blaise at his side. Ginny nudges me.

"About Draco?" Ginny asks, I look surprised at my redheaded friend. "What?" she asks confused.

"You called him Draco." I say, nodding. She laughs and rolls her eyes.

"The two of us are on first name bases. I see you two still aren't." I shake my head, letting pieces of my hair fall out of my pony tail.

"And why would we be?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow at her. She smiles and gets up as Mrs. Sprout calls everyone back in.

"No reason." She skips merrily back to Harry and Ron. I shake my head at her. Something was up her sleeve, and I was going to find out if it was the last thing I'd do.

Next period, I was sitting with Luna, Neville, Richie and Ginny. We were supposed to be drawing some sort of cat or dog or well, some kind of animal. And while everyone around me did, I sat stared at my blank piece of paper.

"You okay?" Richie nudges me. I look up and smile slightly at him. I was still mad for at him for acting so rudely to Malfoy.

"Perfectly fine." I say then look to Ginny. Writing swiftly on a piece of loose paper, I write _you still haven't answered me _in our coded writing sty_le._ Smiling, she writes back, _cpf g co lmr iqkpi rmm. _Translation: _and I am not going too. _

I glare at her but slightly smile. We had invented this way of writing back when I was a third year and she was a second and we didn't want Harry or Ron figuring out what we were writing. The way it works is the first word you forward each letter twice, and the second word you take the letter that is back two.

I would find out what was up with Malfoy, I had no idea why he was potentially avoiding me, but I knew it probably had to do with the two of us talking so nicely to each other at the hospital wing.

Draco's POV

Okay, so I wouldn't say I've been _avoiding _Hermione, I've just tried to not acknowledge her existence as much as I had before. I mean, I don't want to be rude; I just had to figure out what I felt for her before I did something stupid. I knew I shouldn't like her, I was Malfoy and she was Granger, we lived on opposite sides of the tracks, and we were just two opposites that just didn't attract, right?

Wrong. I did like her. I like the way she scrunches up her face when she gets annoyed at something, or when she rolls her eyes when someone answers a question wrong. I like the way she walks around like she owned the place but still has that look in her eye like she knows everyone is judging her. I liked how she was sweet and nice and smart and just her. God, I needed a reality check, the two of us? We just couldn't be together...could we?

"Hey there Draco," Ginny says sliding up beside me and Blaise while we were outside after classes were finished for the day. I had to admire her boldest, talking to me in public with another Slytherin. Blaise glances at me quickly, a smirk upon his lips. "Can we talk for a sec?" she asks, then glances at Blaise with a certain fire in her eyes. "Alone?" she says to him. I shrug, and pull her over to a secluded area.

"What's up Weaslette?" I ask, shoving my hands into my back pockets, leaning up against the side of the school.

"You, that's what's up, why are you avoiding Hermione?" she asks crossing her arms over her chest. I sigh, knowing I couldn't lie to this Gryffindor.

"I've been thinking about things," Ginny smirks and I look past her towards the forest. "I just don't think she'd like her the way I do and I just don't want the heartache okay?" I say bitterly. Someone like Hermione would never want a scumbag like me.

Ginny rolls her eyes. "Trust me, I know she likes you, she just won't admit to it. Give it time, but don't give her the cold shoulder, okay?" she asks before smiling and walking away. I walk over to Blaise who's sitting on a tree branch and I wave him down.

"So, you and the redhead are friends now?" he asks me, and I roll my eyes, the two of us heading to dinner.

"Sort of," I shrug, like it's nothing. I wouldn't tell Blaise about my situation right now if I could help it. The two of us walked into the Great Hall, sitting with the rest of the Slytherin bunch. I nibble on some potatoes, my mind wandering. Glancing over to the Gryffindor table, I see Hermione sitting with Potter and Weasley. I felt a pang of jealousy looking at the three of them, and I push it to the back of my mind. I wouldn't be jealous, we weren't together, so why be jealous?

On Friday, I sat with the rest of the Slytherin football team, as we waited for the announcer to call us out. I sat next to Blaise, my legs bouncing a mile a minute. This was the first game of the season and we were versing Gryffindor. It's not like I was nervous, I knew we could kick their ass if we worked together, but we had a lot of younger kids on this team and they just loved to start trouble.

"You alright man?" Blaise asks me. "Worried about seeing your girlfriend rooting for the apposing team?" Blaise says under his breath so only I could hear. Okay, so I told him about Hermione, he had gotten it out of me. He wasn't angry through, just a bit confused. I shove him.

"Shut it." I say just as I hear them call us out, we all walk out and stand on our side of the field. The sun was fading and I searched the crowd for her.

I could see her sitting with Ginny and Richie; which makes my stomach clench. She could do so much better than him, how was I to tell here that? And I see Ginny raise her eye brows at me. I roll my eyes and watch as the Gryffindor team emerges.

Hermione's POV

Ginny, Richie and I sat in the stands as the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams start the game. I see Malfoy glance over quickly, and I look over to Ginny, who was smiling.

"What?" I ask her and she quickly composes herself, and shrugs. She takes out a small notepad and quickly writes:

"Nothing, so had Draco stopped giving you the cold shoulder yet?" in our coded writing. Richie glances and tries to decode it, which he can't. I sigh and shake my head.

"Nope, but I'm thinking of confronting him after the game, what do you think?" I write to her. Ginny smiles and nods her head.

"Do it." She tells me. Richie sighs and tightens his arm around my waist, bringing me in closer.

"I wish the two of you would show me how to decode that." He breathes in my ear. I smile and kiss him quickly on the lips.

"Never," I smile. Ginny and I turn our attention back to the game. We watch it intently, Ginny and I explaining the game to Neville who didn't quite get it.

The game was nearly ending and the two teams were tied. Slytherin had control over the ball and I see a small Slytherin player hike the ball to Malfoy. He looks so serious, so intense. He fake throws the ball to a seventh year and then throws the ball as hard at her can over to Blaise who was standing in the touchdown area, trying to get away from Harry. Blaise watches the ball, running towards it. Everyone in the stands stand up to watch as the seconds tick off the clock. And just as it's about to hit zero, Blaise leaps up and catches the ball, tumbling down to the ground. Syltherin had won. Cheers erupt from the Slytherin bunch, and the rest of us slightly clap. Richie had turned to talk to some Ravenclaw boy saying something and I see Malfoy glance over at us.

He grins as his teammates' ass slap him on the back and Blaise comes running over. I glance at Ginny and the two of us look back at Malfoy. We clap quietly, smiling slightly.

As Ginny, Ron, Harry, Richie and I all walk back towards the common room, Harry and Ron complaining about the game, I stop suddenly. "Shoot, you guys all go on without me. I forgot I left my notebook in McGonagall's room at classes this morning. I've got to get it." I say. Everyone stops and looks at me.

"You want me to come?" Richie asks sweetly. I smile but shake my head slightly. I kiss him swiftly on the lips and turn back to my friends.

"I'll meet you guys in the common room." I say swiftly, looking to Ginny for help. She smiles.

"Yeah, come on, she'll be fine." Ginny says and Ron and Harry nod. I shoot her a thank you look and make my way down the hallways towards McGonagall's room. When I'm out of seeing distance, I turn down a hallway and make my way to the Slytherin common room. I stop and listen to a bunch of Slytherin students all laughing and having a good time walking back to their rooms. I wait until only Blaise and Malfoy are in the hallways before walking out.

"Malfoy, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips. Blaise elbows him in the rips and smiles.

"See ya later, Draco." He says, leaving the two of us alone. I motion him into an empty classroom.

"Yes?" he asks me.

"Why have you been acting like an arse?" I ask, narrowing my gaze at him. He sits on a desk, putting his hands up in defeat.

"No idea what you're talkin' about." He says and I step towards him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. We haven't really spoken since I sprained my ankle and I want to know why." I say angrily. "I thought we were getting somewhere, getting to not hate each other or something." I add a bit hurt. Malfoy looks at me with pained eyes, but hides it quickly.

"I've been thinking about shit right now, with classes and the holidays and things. I haven't meant to be an ass." He admits, and stands up; we were standing only a few inches apart and I feel my breath hitch. "But I've figured everything out, so to being friends?" he asks, extending his hand. I hope back on my crutches, balancing myself, and extend a hand.

"Not quite friends yet, but it's a start," I laugh and head towards the door. "See you in class?" I ask and he nods, holding the door open for me.

"Or maybe sooner," I hear him mutter as we head in opposite directions.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there were any mistakes, i'm too tired to review it. Any questions just ask and i'll update as soon as i can. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, so sorry i haven't updated in, i was busy and school started today, blah, so i dont know how long it will be before i'll update after this. This was a short chapter i know, sorry about that. I just wanted to update before it got too long. I'll update as soon as i can. i want to thank mathlover123, bluesheepy, krista04, hufflepuffgirlimsmart, and twihardlover4 for reviewing. The reviews make me want to write more, so keep at it. **

**Hufflepuffgirlimsmart: when did i diss hufflepuffs?**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Letters and Confrontation<p>

November quickly turned into December here at Hogwarts, and the grounds were soon becoming colder. I sat with Harry and Ron in the common room, it was late and we were the only ones in there. We were quickly finishing up our homework when we heard a tapping at the window. I look up confused, until I see an owl at the window. The way we send mail is by owls. We use them like messenger pigeons and they're smart enough to know where everything goes. I get up swiftly, and walk over to the window. The outside wind carries in freezing air as I open it and untie the notes on the owl's leg.

I walk back over to the guys and look at the letters that the owl had brought me. There were three of them, all from my mother. I sighed, and threw them into the fire without even looking at them. These weren't the first letters I have gotten from her, and I knew they wouldn't be the last. However, they all ended up the same way, into the trash, or into the fire.

"From your mother again?" Harry asks me, not looking up from his paper. I sigh and lean my head on his shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ron glance sideways at us, a jealous gleam in his eyes. I ignore it and look down at my homework I know I'm not going to finish.

"I'm going to bed." I announce and leave to go upstairs to my room. The rest of girls in my room are fast asleep when I climb into bed. I know it still shouldn't bother me, but it does. I hate what my mother did to my father, and I hate her.

In the morning, I sit with Ginny at lunch. Harry and Ron were running late, as always. "You okay? You don't look well." Ginny says quietly to me. I glance down at my eggs and toast, the site makes me want to vomit. I push the plate away from me and take a sip of my drink.

"I got more letters from my mom last night. She just won't give up." I say and put my head in my hands. Ginny's quiet for a minute. She knows what my mother did but I know she doesn't know what to say to make me feel better. But she always finds her ways.

"If it makes you feel any better, Draco keeps looking over here with a worried expression on his face." She whispers to me, I see hear the smile in her voice. I bite my bottom lip and look up. Malfoy looks away. I smile at Ginny.

"That shouldn't make me feel better, but it does." I laugh. Then glance at where Richie is sitting with a few of his football buddies. He's laughing and joking, not even taking a glance at me. "I love how Malfoy's taking interest in me but not my own boyfriend." I roll my eyes, and take a bite of toast.

Ginny smiles, "Maybe it's a sign." I glance over at her, to ask what she means when the bell rings, signaling us to first period. I meet up with Ron and Harry and the three of us all walk to English together. We're working in groups today, so the three of us sit together, afar from everyone else.

After the three of us are a little into our work, I say:

"How do you guys feel about Malfoy?" I ask them, not looking up from the paper. I mentally smack myself. If I couldn't even call him by his first name, how could I be his friend?

The two of them stop writing and look up at me. "As in what exactly?" Harry asks, a bit wary. Ron looks at me like I have three heads. I shrug.

"Just asking." I say. Professor McGonagall threatens to send us to Dumbledore if we continue to talk, to the three of us stay silent after that. When class ends, I walk with Harry to my least favorite class of the day.

"So why were you asking about Malfoy?" Harry asks me once Ron leaves us. I blush but hide it quickly.

"No reason." I know Harry doesn't believe me.

"I see the way he looks at you, is there something doing on with the two of you?" he asks, not accusingly which surprises me.

"No, nothing like that." I say as we step into the classroom. We get into our seats and wait for Snape to come in and ruin our day.

When he comes in, he glares at me and walks into the front of the classroom. I write down what I'm supposed to and do all the work. But when he comes around to collect the homework and I don't give him anything he stops.

"Ms. Granger, see me after class." He says. I stiffen. The rest of the class stares at us, probably thinking of what a screw up I am for not doing my work. But Harry knows. He knows the real reason why Snape's going to keep me after class.

When forty minutes passes, I wait until everyone is out of the classroom before I approach him.

"Yes?" I say, my heart pounding. Would he hit me again? He gets up and comes closer, smacking me hard against my cheek. He grabs my wrists.  
>"Don't you dare ignore your mother's letters. Do you hear me? She's worried sick about you and you should know that your mother and father are divorced and Christmas break. She wants you to be there." He says and pushes me back into the desks. My back throbs, thankfully my ankle already healed or this would have probably hurt a lot more.<p>

When I had fallen back, I bit my lips, causing it to bleed. "I won't be going and I won't be writing back. I hate you and I hate her too." I say and run out of the classroom where I smack right into Malfoy.

Draco's POV

I pull Hermione into another hallway, so Snape won't see us. I had stayed behind to see if he would hurt her again, and he did. Her face was red, when he had smacked her, and her lip was bleeding. She had a scared expression on her face, but it soon changes to anger. "What are you doing? Spying?" she spits her words at me. I let go of her shoulders.

I nod, knowing I should tell the truth. "I wanted to see if he would hurt you again. You need to go to Dumbledore." I tell her. She shrugs away from me and begins walking, I follow her.

I watch her shake her head, her brown hair falling out of the pony tail it was in. "I can't." she simply says. I sigh and turn down the hallways toward the Gym.

"But you have to at least tell someone." I say. She stops then and looks up at me with big brown eyes.

"You can't tell anyone okay? Please, you won't tell anyone will you?" she asks, a sadness lingering in her voice. I bite my lip, I never wanted to kiss her as much as I did right now. I want to be able to protect her. But here she was, telling me to not tell a soul. "Please."

I sigh and nod my head. I shouldn't be doing this. "I won't tell anyone." She smiles and hugs me quickly.

"Thanks, I owe you one." She says and then heads off to gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, i know how short this chapter is, and i'm really sorry about it. i'll update again as soon as possible. So tell me what you think. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, so this chapters a bit longer than the other, and i'm happy about this chapter. Want to thank you all for reviewing, i have forty reviews! ahh, so excited. haha. **

**Itslykeme: i want to thank you, i did use your idea of the make out situation for this chapter to center around. so thanks. (:**

**Heyhellogoodbyee: Although Snape is my favorite character within the series, he will not be good in this story. he will forever be a jackass in this story.**

**Alright, so i hope you like this chapter, in this chapter, Draco figures out he has to do something about this promise he's keeping. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Snow Day<p>

Draco's POV

When the castle wakes up a few weeks before Christmas break, we all realize Jack Frost has left us a blanket of snow on the ground. The teachers all knew it would be useless to teach us while we were all hyped up on the snow, so they decide to give us a snow day. It's posted on the bulletin board, in big black letters. The younger years all squeal, running to tell their friends that we have no classes, I glance over at Blaise who grins at me. Also on the board it states that any fourth year or above who wants to go to Hogsmeade can, as long as they tell a teacher.

We head down to the Great Hall for breakfast, when I see Hermione and Harry slip into the hallway. Her face isn't bruised or red anymore, but by the way she's moving you could tell her back was bruised and hurting. Blaise nudges me and gives me a stop-staring look. I shake my thoughts away and head into the Great Hall.

After breakfast, Blaise and I get dressed into warm attire and head to professor McGonagall who was making the list of students going into town. "The two of you?" she asks us, giving us stern looks. Blaise and I glance at each other, than nod at her. She writes something down in her journal then moves on to a few other people. Blaise and I leave and are just about to leave the castle with a few of our friends that have met up with us when I stop in my place.

"Shit, I forgot I have to pick up something from the library today. You guys go on, I'll meet up with you." I say. The guys look back at me and then shrug.

"Meet you at Three Broomsticks?" Crabbe asks. I nod and turn on my heels. I hear them all carry on their conversation of what girls they wanted to go out with. I walk down the hallway, making my way to the library. I had to get Romeo and Juliet and I had nearly forgotten that the librarian had told me I had to come in today to pick up the book. When I walk through the door, the library is empty except for the two librarians. I walk over to them, and they give me a stern look, as if they didn't want to be bothered.

"Is Romeo and Juliet in?" I ask slowly, afraid they might bite.

The younger librarian rolls her eyes. "Yeah, in the back." She says. I thank the two and listen to them get back to their conversation about how Snape was getting married soon to an unknown mistress none of them had heard of. I couldn't believe it, Snape really was about to become Hermione's stepdad. I walk into the back section where most of the older novels are. However, when I walk into the room, what I see is nothing of what I expected. Hermione is here and so is the Ravenclaw boy. The two of them are in one of the chairs, full-fledged making out. When I stepped into the room, Hermione had opened her eyes for a second. When she sees me standing there, she pushes her boyfriend off of her.

Richie turns and sees me. "Dude, what the fuck? Get out." He says. I couldn't get my mouth to work so I walk quickly over to the William Shakespeare section and grab the book off the shelf. I glance over at Hermione; her cheeks were burning with embarrassment. I leave the two be, and walk as quickly as I can out of the library. When I'm out, I put the book in my room and run as quickly as I can to Hogsmeade.

When I walk into Three Broomsticks, my breathing is heavy, my cheeks and ears are burning from the cold, and I don't want to be here at all. It shouldn't bother me, I knew Hermione was dating the Ravenclaw, but to see them..._stop thinking about it Draco, _I tell myself. I find the guys in the back of the place, talking and laughing. When Blaise sees me, he can tell something is up.

"Hey, what took you?" Goyle asks me. I shrug off my jacket and take a sip of the Butterbeer that was put in front of me. I shrug, and act like nothing is wrong.

"Couldn't find the book." I say. I lean my body back into the booth and breathe in deeply. I needed to get ahold of myself. I shouldn't be, no scratch that, I couldn't be getting jealous. Hermione wasn't even mine.

I listen to them talk and watch the students pass by from the window. I see Potter and Weasley walk by with Hermione. She looks agitated, while she franticly talks to them with hand motions and everything. I smile to myself, but immediately bite hard on my lip.

"So Draco, know what you're doing for break?" a boy named Marcus asks. I look away from the window and cock my head to the side. Might as well join their conversation, or else they may think something's up.

I shake my head. "Nope." We finish off our Butterbeers and leave the place. We walk around town, all my friends ogling every girl that passes. I don't remove my gaze from the ground beneath my feet, until a certain ginger walks past.

I look up and see her face is serious. "Draco, a word please?" she asks. The rest of the guys, besides Blaise that is, all stare. I shrug, and tell the guys I'll meet up with them later.

"Yeah?" I ask. She puts her hands on her hips, a common thing I've grown to notice, that she does when she's agitated.

"Hermione told me what happened. She wants to talk to you." I groan, this was the one thing I didn't want to happen. I start to turn away, when I see Hermione walk up. Potter and Weasly are nowhere in sight.

"Can we talk?" she asks. I know there was no way of getting out of this. We leave Ginny and walk into Three Broomsticks. We find a secluded spot, away from everyone else in the joint.

"What's up?" I try to act cool. She didn't have to know my palms were sweaty and were shaking from me being nervous. I shrug off my jacket. The waiter comes and the two of us order drinks. She takes off her jacket, folded it beside her.

"What you saw before," she starts. Either she wasn't nervous, or she was really good at hiding it. Her cheeks were red from the cold, her brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, with strands falling out in front of her face. I had the urge to tuck them behind her ear, but of course I don't.

I hold my hand up. "You really don't have to say anything. I walked in on the two of you kissing, so what. I've seen people make out before." I say it like it's nothing as the waiter puts two glasses in front of us. She blushes slightly, a smirk coming across my lips.

She sips at her drink, trying to compose herself most likely. "I just, the look on your face..." she says, then bites her bottom lip. "You just looked, I can't think of a word to describe it. Jealous maybe?" she says quietly. I laugh, but it's forced and comes out too harshly.

"Jealous? Me? of the Ravenclaw boy? Please, don't make me laugh." I say with a bitterness lingering in my voice. Hermione's eyes turn hurt and she shakes her head, making her long sleeve shirt slip off her shoulder a little. I look at her, and while she's quick to pull it up, I still saw it. There was a huge black and blue mark on her shoulder. My eyes widen. Getting up, I walk over to her and sit down next to her. "What happened?" I ask my voice quieter, more serious. We were so close, a few inches forward and my lips would be against hers.

"Nothing." She says her voice as quiet as mine. Her eyes and voice are pained. I shake my head, my hand pulling gently at her shirt. She pulls away.

"I won't hurt you." I whisper and I hear her breath hitch. She relaxes and I reveal a bruise the size of a softball on her shoulder. My fingers gently touch it and she winces. 'You have to tell someone." I say, covering it back up and leaning back so I could look her in her eyes. She shakes her head, her voice wavering, her eyes getting all glassy.

"I can't." she says. I could feel my anger getting the better of me. I get up then, and stuff my hand in my pocket, pulling out a couple coins. I place them on the table and grab my coat.

"If you won't, I will." I say and leave. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Sure, I could do to McGonagall or Dumbledore, but I promised her I wouldn't. But then again, screw promises, she was getting beat. I had to help her. I walk around Hogsmeade until I find Potter, Weasley and Ginny. I walk up to them. When Ron spots me, he glares at me. Yeah, had that coming.

"Potter, can I talk to you?" I say clearing my voice. Ginny gives me a questioning look, but I just shake my head. Harry cocks his head to the side, not quite sure what I want. Harry and Hermione were like siblings, he had to know what was going on. He looks at the two redheads and nods.

"I'll meet up with you in a few." He tells them. The two nod and walk away. He turns to me. "What's up?" he asks curiously. I know what he's thinking, why I am talking to him, but I had my reasons.

I look around; to make sure no one was listening. "Do you, do you know about Hermione's situation?" I ask. Harry's eyes widen as he nods his head slowly.

"About Snape, yeah, you?" he asks. I nod and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"We need to tell someone, anyone. She can't keep letting him do this." I tell him. He nods.

"I know, but I don't know what to do. She says he'll stop, but I don't believe it." He tells me truthfully. I nod my head. "I can't believe I'm talking to you about this." He says to me with a small laugh. I grin slightly.

"I know. Let's make a deal, if this doesn't stop by the time we return from break, we tell." I say. Harry looks at me, a funny look on his face.

"You really care about her, don't you?" he asks me. I bite my lip.

"That's beside the point. So deal?" I say sticking out my hand. He looks at my hand, and nods. We shake on it.

"Deal," Potter tells me and then leaves to find his friends. It was a weird feeling, being nice to Potter for a change. For the moment, the two of us were on equal grounds. Potter and I forget about our hatred for each other to help Hermione. I knew he wouldn't tell anyone, it was like a silent agreement between the two as he stood with his friends and glances back and nods. I nod in return and leave to find my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so how was it? Tell me your thoughts, and dont worry, soon tht two will become more attracted to each other, Well, soon Hermione will realize her feelings. So yeah, tell me what you think. (: <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, this chapter isn't the best, but it's just a filler i needed. i know i havent updated in like forever and a day and i want to say i'm sorry. schools been hectic and with my english class and having homework every night, i just havent been able to work on it. i will make time to keep this story going though i will promise you that. i want to thank Krista04 and dramionefan22 for commenting, and i will assure you and everyone else who reads this that i will update more regularly.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: A Letter worth Keeping<p>

After Malfoy had seen me with Richie, I made note to kiss him in more private areas. I don't even remember how it had happened between Richie and me in the library, it just did. I walk with Ginny around the school the week before winter break. Everyone in the school was itching with excitement. When we reach the Great Hall, I stop before going in and sigh.

"What's up Mione?" Ginny asks me, leaning against the opposite side of the entrance. "You should be happy, we have break soon." She smiles.

I shake my head, I should be happy, but I wasn't. My father was going away on business and that meant either staying here for break or staying with my mom and Snape. Neither of which, sounded appealing to me. And speaking of my mom and Snape, they were getting married over break. I was invited to the wedding, hell; I was the maid of honor. Would I be going? Hell no. I'm just about to tell Ginny what really was going on in my mind when Richie slides in next to me, gripping my waist. I wince; I had a bruise there and had told him about it yesterday. Did he remember? No.

"Hey babe," Richie says leaning down to kiss me. I peck him on the lips and plant a smile on my face.

"Hey," I say then smile at Ginny. "Let's get some breakfast."

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

I sit next to Blaise and Crabb at breakfast. The doors open to the hall and Hermione, Richie and Ginny walk in. Richie has his hand on Hermione's waist, holding tight. With each step they take, Hermione winces, _she must have a bruise there. _Richie talks on, not taking notice to Hermione's pain that he was causing. It made me sick. I look at Hermione. She has a smile on her face but it's forced. She looks around the room and our eyes meet.

She doesn't look away, just gives me an encouraging half smile and sits beside Potter and Weasley. I look over at Potter and he nods at me. I sit back and lean my head against the wall behind me.

"What's been up with you man?" Someone on the football team who was sitting across from me says. He looked familiar, but I still couldn't remember his name.

I shake my head. "Nothing." I say. The kid shrugs and goes back to talking about football techniques to the other guys around him. I listen as the others talk about winter break. I don't contribute though, and no one tries to push me to talk. I watch out of the corner of my eye Hermione talk with Ginny. I hated the way she made me feel. I was a Malfoy, i shouldnt be feeling this way towards her, but I couldn't help it.

Classes were the same as always, and as usual, i couldnt wait for theater class so i could talk to Hermione. We hadnt spoken much since the incident with the Ravenclaw guy, and so as i walked into the teather room, I i hid my smile as i walked over to Hermione who was already reading into the script the two of us would be preforming.

"Hey." I say sitting down on the stool besides hers. She glances up from it and marks the page.

"Hey," she says reaching down to pick up my script booklet and handing it over to me. "We're doing a scene from Macbeth." she tells me. I nod, letting her show me where my lines start.

The two of us start our lines, reading them over and over until we're sure we've got them right. When we're finished, and made sure the Professor wasn't in hearing distance, I said cooly, "so any plans for winter break?"

Hermione looks up from her bag, pieces of her hair falling into her face. The blue was fading in her hair, and what was left was now a greenish blue color. I watch as she shakes her head, more strands of hair falling out. "Nope, my dad's going out of town, a buisness trip or something. Probably staying here." she says shrugging. "What about you?" she asks.

I tried to hind the satisfaction i got as my heart skipped a beat , knowing i was most likely staying here as well. But instead of getting excited, i just shrugged. "No idea yet."

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

I walk into my language class with Lavender, the two of us talking about the last football game of the season before winter break, which was later tonight. We walked in and took our seats, watching in disgust as Pansy flirted with every boy in the room. When she sees me, she gives me her best bitch look and i mimick it perfectly. When she walks over, i know something's going to go down.

"Hey Hermione." she says standing in front of my desk. I stand up, walking in front of her.

"Pansy." i say just as coldly as she did. She takes a step forward so she's right in front of me.

"Listen you little Mudblood, i hear you and Draco were talking the other day at Hogsmeade. He's mine, do you hear that? You even try to make a move on him, i will crush you." she spats, venom coating her words. I smirk at her.

"Last time i checked you two were broken up, and dont worry, i have my own boyfriend. And just remeber who won that last fight we got into." i say, just as the teacher comes into class. Pansy glares at me and then walks back over to her seat. I sit beside Lavender and rool my eyes.

"Have got to admit, you are nothing like you were last year." Lavender says under her breath. I glance over at her.

"Time changes people." i tell her and listen as the professor begins the lesson.

Later on, i walk with Ginny, Harry and Ron as the four of us walk towards the Football field. It was freezing and snowing, but none of us cared. It was the last game of the season, Slytherin vs Ravenclaw and i had to admit, part of me was rooting for each of the teams. In the past few fewws Malfoy had become somewhat of a friend of mine and i didnt want either team to loose. As the Ravenclaw boys walked onto the field, i see Richie smile and wave up to me. I smile down and wave, just as the Slytherin team walks out. Malfoy looked determined to win. And as both quarterbacks, Malfoy and Richie, walked up to the refs, I could literally see the anger in each of their eyes. I know both of them wanted to win.

"I hope Slytherin wins." Ginny states, Harry and Ron both look at her, as if she's lost her mind. She just stares at the boys. "What? Draco and I are chill." she shrugs, snuggling closer to my arm. I laugh and grab her arm, shivering.

"I cannot believe my sister is a traitor." Ron laughs, lightly punching Ginny in the arms. Ginny fakes a hurt face and punches him back. I smile, it had been a long time since I could just laugh with my friends, no schoolwork to worry about, or Snape.

"So Harry, you going with Ron and Ginny to stay over the holidays?" I ask, halfway through the game. It was tied.

Harry smile and nods. "Always." he smiles. Ginny perks up, as if she;s just remembered something.

"Oh yeah,i forgot to tell you, mom says you can come stay with us over break as well." Ginny says, handing me over a letter. I take it, a smile forming on my lips as I read the letter from Molly. Things were turning around, and now I couldn't wait for the holidays. As Richie scores a touchdown, I jump up with the kids around me, finally able to enjoy myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so i know the chapter's short, but it's just a filler for the next couple of chapters. hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think. and again, sorry for the long wait. (:<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, so this takes place the day before break, the next two chapters will be of winter break, each** **in one's POV. So tell me what you think of this chapter. (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen: Day before Break<p>

"Hermioneeeeee." I know I hear a voice, but I ignore it and put my pillow back over my head. I hear a sigh and before I know it, someone is jumping on top of me.

"Ugh, Ginny, I'm going to kill you." I say chucking me pillow at her and pushing her off my bed. She lands with a thud and throws the pillow back at me.

"How'd you know it was me?" she asks me as I sit up in bed and yawn. I roll my eyes and look around my room, it was empty.

"Just had a hunch, where is everyone?" I ask, confused. Ginny gives me a strange look then grabs the clock and shoves it in my face.

It was nearly noon. Eyes wide, I jump out of bed and rummage through my truck, yanking clothes over my head.

"Late night?" Ginny asks, as I brush my hair quickly. I nod, slipping into my shoes.

"Malfoy and I were practicing our script." I say as I grab her and the two of us head down to the great hall.

"Ohhhh," Ginny smirks, I roll my eyes at her and the two of us head down to get lunch for her, breakfast for me. Thankfully it was the last day before break and we had no classes.

"It's not like that, we need to have it memorized for when we get back from break and we needed to practice." I say to her. She smirks at me again and sits next to her brother. I take the opposite side of her next to Harry, and begin to pile food onto my plate.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our own sleeping beauty." Harry laughs and I shove him on the side.

"Oh shut it. I had a late night." I say.

"With Dracoooo," Ginny says in a sing-song voice. Harry and Ron give me each a quizzical look. I shake my head.

"What's this about a late night with the ferret?" I hear Richie's voice behind me and I blush. Shaking it away from my cheeks, I get up and throw my arms around his neck.

"We're theater partners, we were going over our lines." I say and kiss him lightly on the lips. Then I let go and back away. "Shit," I say checking my watch. "I'm suppose to meet him in the Theater room in five minutes. I'll catch up with you guys on the train." I say and start to walk away when Richie grabs my arm.

"Thought we were hanging out today?" he says in a hurt voice, it's faked, I can tell. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"We'll talk on break, god, don't be so clinging." I say and pull away from him. It's something I probably wouldn't have done, in the past, but I've changed a lot. Running down the corridor, I make my way to the Theater Room.

* * *

><p>I read my lines off the script, shivering. I rub my arms, my feeble attempts to warm myself. "Damn, it's freezing in here." I say just as Malfoy finishes with his lines. He looks up at me, we were sitting in the chairs in the center of the auditorium and he was on a chair lower than mine.<p>

He rolls his eyes. "Well, maybe if you weren't dressed like a hoochie mama, you wouldn't be cold." He motions at my attire. It was the day we left for winter break, so we didn't have to wear our cloaks. I was dressed in my skinny jeans and my cropped tie-die t-shirt. I've worn less, but I suppose since it was December, I should be dressing more warmly.

I grinned, I couldn't help it. "Did you just call me a hoochie mama?" I laugh, cocking an eyebrow at him. A could see a small flush creeping up his neck.

"Uh, let's just go back to reading lines." He tells me, I nod. As I read my next lines, I couldn't help but wonder if I had just flustered Malfoy. It didn't seem likely, but I might have. I shivered again, my legs shaking slightly, my jeans were old and thin, they didn't keep the cold out.

I could feel Malfoy's eyes on mine; I look up, and stare at him. He kind of looked angelic if you want to sum him up; pale skin, pale blonde hair, grey eyes. It fit him; he usually looked icy, cold. But now, he didn't look stone cold at all. "Haven't you got a sweatshirt in your suitcase?" he motions at my bag next to me. I look over at it; the train would be here soon to bring us home for the holidays. I shake my head.

"I didn't think to bring one." I say stupidly. "It doesn't matter though, I'm fine." I say, reassuringly and read the rest of my lines. After I finish, Malfoy sighs and shrugs off his sweatshirt. He was dressed rather warmly I could see, normal jeans, long sleeve shirt, sweatshirt.

"Here," he hands me the jacket. I just stare at him at first; I couldn't believe he was letting me borrow his sweatshirt.

"Thought I was contagious?" I say; my voice bitter.

He kept his hand outstretched. "Do you want to wear it or not?" his voice slightly mean. I place my script on my lap, and take the green and silver sweatshirt; Slytherin colors. I put the jacket on, and zipped it up, instantly feeling warmer. It was big on me, but comfy.

"Thanks." I say, flipping through my lines. I see a hint of a smile of Malfoy's face, but he hides it quickly.

"Don't mention it." He says, then adds, "And I'm serious, don't mention it. I don't want anyone thinking I'm going soft." I nod.

"My lips are sealed."

We read the rest of our script and before I know it, we're being interrupted by Professor McGonagall. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, are either of you going home for the holidays today?" she asks, a bit frantic, like she's had too much coffee and not enough sleep.

I nod my head and she nods rapidly. "Oh, well you better hurry the carriages are leaving soon." She says then hurries out of the room. I shove my script into my knapsack and get up.

I start to shrug off Malfoy's sweatshirt, when he shakes his head and stands up as well. "Nah, keep it. It'll be cold on the train. I've got a ton anyhow." He says. I just stare at him, why was he being all nice all of a sudden? Could what Ginny was saying be right? _Stop Hermione, you know how he usually is. Don't go letting your feelings run loose._ I remind myself, zip the jacket back up and walk up the stairs. When I don't hear Malfoy's steps behind mine, I glance back; he was still where he was sitting.

"Aren't you coming?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "no, I'm staying here this holiday."

I frown, I wondered what it would be like staying in the castle for the holidays; it didn't seem like much fun. "Well, thanks for letting me borrow your sweatshirt." I watch him nod. I walk over to the door and turn back towards him. "Happy Christmas Draco." I say, saying his actual name felt weird on my lips, but it didn't feel wrong. I never called him by his actual name, not many people did.

He looked just as surprised as I felt by my actions. "Happy Christmas." He says. I give a faint smile, and then take off running towards the carriages.

* * *

><p>I take a carriage with three first years in it since it was the last carriage to leave and my friends had already left me. Handing my luggage off to the conductor, I step on the train and go in search for my friends.<p>

When I find them, I open the compartment and take the seat opposite of them. "What kept you?" Ron says.

I catch my breath and take a box of jelly beans from Harry. "Lost track of time." I say. Harry glances at my sweatshirt.

"Are those...Slytherin colors?" He asks. I look down, totally forgetting I was still wearing Draco's sweatshirt. I shrug.

"Draco let me borrow it, I was freezing in the room." I say and take a bite of a random red colored jellybean. Once the flavor makes itself known on my tongue, I spit it to the ground, grabbing a bottle of water on the seat next to Ron. "Ew, sausage." I say, wiping my tongue on the back of my hand. Ron and Harry both laugh, completely forgetting about the sweatshirt and me calling Draco by his first name. We take turns trying jellybeans, seeing who was brave enough to eat the whole thing.

"Nasty, earwax." Ron says. I smile and laugh.

"I kind of like the earwax ones." I say and add once I see their faces, "what, i'm not saying it's a good taste, it's just better than the rest."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright this is another shorter chapter, but the next will be longer i swear. Tell me what you think. (:<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so i know i said i was going to stop this story right now due to severe writers block, however i just needed a little push in the right direction. i was going to make this into two separate chapters, on in Hermione's POV and one in Draco's but i decided against it. Hope you enjoy the chapter, Oh, and you all can thanks Twihardlover4 for this story to be continuing. You helped me realize i couldn't just stop in the middle. (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen: Two Christmas's<p>

On the morning of Christmas, I sit in Ginny's room, turning the small package over and over in my hands. I didn't know whether I should send it or not, and it was driving me crazy. When Ginny opens the door to her room, I jump, and hide the package behind my back.

"What are you hiding from me?" she says smiling. I can feel my face turning bright red and I bite my bottom lip.

"Nothing." I say quickly, too quickly and I know she doesn't believe me.

"Tell," she says getting closer, smiling. Eyes wide, I jump away from her and she tries to catch me. However before I can make it to the door, she locks it and stands in front of it. I was trapped.

Sighing, I take the package out from behind me and hand it over to Ginny. Smiling, she uncaps the box top and pulls out a remote control helicopter. Childish, I know, but Draco and I had been talking about them earlier that week and he had said he always wanted one. I watch as Ginny takes out the letter as well.

"Dear Draco," Ginny gives me a devilish smile and wiggles her eyebrows at me. "We were talking about these earlier this week so I thought why not get you one for the holidays so you aren't totally bored at the school. Hermione." when she puts the things back, she hands me the box.

"So are you going to give it to him?" She asks me. I shrug my shoulders and sigh.

"I don't know, you know? Like we aren't exactly friends but, I want to." I say. Ginny rolls her eyes and crisscrosses her legs on the bed.

"Just do it," she says, then runs downstairs to get the family owl. Biting my lip the entire time, the two of us secure the package onto the owl's leg and watch as he flies out the window.

"You won't regret it, now come on, mom's got breakfast waiting." I smile and the two of us head downstairs. When we get into the kitchen, everyone is already sitting around it. I take the seat next to Harry, opposite of Ginny and everyone begins digging in.

"Happy Christmas everyone." I say in between bites. Everyone returns the favor.

"What took you too so long up in that room?" Molly asks, I glance up at Ginny who is smiling. I give her a don't you dare look.

"Hermione sent Draco a Christmas present." Ginny sings and I kick her hard under the table. "Ow," she says. All conversations at the table are dropped and everyone looks at me. I bite my bottom lip.

"What the bloody hell for?" Ron says, Molly smacks him over the head with a newspaper.

"Watch your mouth Ronald."

I glare at Ron, but could feel my face getting hot. I shrug, like it's nothing and get back to eating my breakfast. "He was spending the week at the school, I didn't know if he'd be getting anything and no one should be present-less on Christmas."

"But, we hate him." Ron states in a whining voice, Harry keeps his head down.

"I do not. He was the one who helped me when I sprained my ankle, the two of us are friendly towards each other." I say. The twins smile and begin to sing:

"Hermione and Malfoy sitting in a tree," Ginny adds in, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Now Harry smiles and begins to sing as well, "First comes love," Molly, MOLLY!, joins the group, "Then comes marriage," Mr. Weasley helps helps finish by singing with the rest of the group, "Then comes baby in a baby carriage!"

I know I've turned beat red but I just laugh. "I hate you guys."

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

On the morning of Christmas, I sit at the edge of my bed, looking at the small box in my hand. Should I send it to her? I mean, I want to, but will this be too straightforward?

"Mate, you coming to breakfast?" Blaise says as he walks into the room. His parents made him stay at the castle as well. "What you got there?" he asks, coming closer to my. No point in trying to hide it. I hand it over and he unties the ribbon and opens the box carefully. He pulls out an IPod. Setting it down, he takes out the note and reads it aloud. "We aren't exactly friends, but I thought you should get something to block out the nagging voices of the Weasley twins and the weasel. Your somewhat of a friend Draco." Blaise places the things back into the box and raises his eyebrows at me.

I expect him to lecture me on how corny this was or how stupid I was acting, but he does. He just gives me back the box and cocks his head at me. "You going to send it to her mate?" he asks. I shrug and lean back against my head board.

"I don't know if I should." I say. Blaise rolls his eyes and pulls me along, the two of us walking towards the Owlery. "Dude, this might not be a good idea." I say as Blaise yanks the package away from me and ties it onto my eagle.

"Dude, I thought you were the ladies man, why you so afraid to send Granger a package?" he laughs. I couldn't help smile. Blaise might have been the only friend I could talk to without hearing how stupid it would be to pursue a relationship with Hermione. I knew I could trust him.

"Now, I'm starving, I'm going to breakfast with or without you." Blaise says and starts walking towards the door. "Actually," he says, stopping and grabbing me by the arm. "I think we're the only fifth year Slytherin there and I am NOT sitting with some freshies." I laugh, this was just Blaise being Blaise. I couldn't let myself get so worked up about this Hermione situation, I was a Malfoy and needed to start acting like one. I smile at Blaise, a wicked grin and race him down to the great hall.

Down in the great hall, Blaise and I eat and secretly plan our snowball attacks on the younger years. A few of the teachers at the front table keep an eye on the two of us, knowing we were up to no good. But we didn't care. During the holidays, it was like some weird spell was masked on everyone.

The four houses were nice to each other, fights didn't break out, it was strange. When breakfast ended, Blaise and I rounded up the other few upperclassmen in the other three houses so we could start a war with the underclassmen. Surprisingly, everyone was up for it. No one found it odd that us Slytherin were willingly engaging ourselves in a conversation with the other houses. We planned it to be in one hour.

Within that house, we gathered the rest of the younger kids outside, saying we had a surprise for them since it was a the holidays. Stupidly they followed and the war began.

Snowballs were flying everywhere and the teachers, who would usually break it up, secretly watched us. Laughing, I watch as Blaise gets hit in the face with a snowball, by a second year. Blaise, giving me a death glare, throws a snowball at me, and I dodge it. It might have just been a silly snowball fright, but it was the most fun I've had in a while.

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

After breakfast, us kids all bundle up in our warmest clothes and head outside in the snow. Ginny and I built snowmen, the twins try their hardest to keep destroying them, and Harry and Ron begin a snowball fight. Laughing and joking around, Ginny and I make the boys pull us around on the sleds, waiting for nightfall so we could open our presents. Yes, usually we would have opened them in the morning, however we wanted to open them before we went to bed since Mr. Weasley had to work.

When night finally fell, the six of us changed into our warmest attire and all sat around the living room with hot chocolate in our hands. Ginny and I sat on the floor with our backs against the couch, with our feet facing the fire.

"Alright, let's get to opening." Molly smiles and everyone begins ripping open their presents. From Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, we had all gotten either a sweater or a scarf. So far I had gotten a prank joke set from the twins, "hey it was a book." they had told me. I had gotten a pretty charm bracelet from Ginny, a copy of A Tale of Two Cities from Harry and some candy from Ron. As I opened my book to read, while everyone began to play with their new things, there was a small ping on the window and Ginny walks over to it and opened the window. An Eagle flew in and landed on the couch near my head, sticking out it's leg.

Marking my page, I untied the box and gave the bird a small tip. The eagle bowed it's head and few off. Everyone stared at the white box with a silver and green ribbon tied around it.

"Wonder who it's from," Ginny says elbowing me into the ribs. The twins start with another round of Hermione and Draco sitting in a tree and I could literally see the steam coming from Ron's ears.

"Oh shut up you guys." I say and untie the ribbon, secretly tucking in into the pocket of my sweatpants. Opening the box, I take out the note and read it with Ginny reading o**ver my shoulder. The two of us laugh lightly as the twins take the note from us.**

**"**Hey! We aren't that annoying!" Fred says handing the note back to me. I smile as I take out the IPod.

"He remembered." I say astonished. Earlier that week, while Draco and I had been talking about things we always wanted and he had mentioned the helicopter, I had mentioned that I always wanted an IPod.

Ginny elbows me, "guess you aren't the only one to pay close attention in conversation with him." she says.

I bite my lip but roll my eyes, pushing her away from me.

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

Before it was lights out, I sat in my bed, with the few gifts I had on my trunk at the end of my bed. Mother had sent me a few things while father had sent me a book, which I new I would never read. Blaise had given me some candy and that was about it. I was about to go to sleep when there was a knocking on the window beside me. Walking over to it, I let the owl inside, and untie the package from it's leg. Paying it, I close the window behind it and sit on the edge of my bed with the package in my hand. Unwrapping it, and opening the lid, I pull out a remote control helicopter and a note. Smiling, I read Hermione's note.

"She remembered." I smile to myself. Blaise rolls over in his sleep. I would show him in the morning, it would be deadly to wake the sleeping beast. Laying in bed, I control the helicopter to go up and down several times before I set it down on my trunk and fall into a deep sleep, with only one person on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>If there are any mistakes, i'm sorry about that, i wanted to get this chapter up before my dad came in and slaughtered me for not cleaning up my room. i'm out of school sick today so hopefully i'll get another chapter written today. so tell me what you think. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright so i was about halfway through Draco's part when i realized i had written it in third person. Woops, my mistake. The rest will be in first person, i just didnt feel like going back and fixing it. Any who, sorry for the wait and sorry this chapter was short, i just needed it as a filler. Now, if any of you liked Richie, what do you think of him now? Sleezball right? **

**Flubberyflobberworms: that didn't actually think Hermione and Draco's friendship was for real. they were just joking but as you can see, Molly isn't too thrilled.**

**Everyone else who had read and reviewed, thank you all soo much! i have over 50 reviews. (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter sixteen: Caught in the Act<p>

Draco's POV

It was the last day before break ended and Draco was walking around the school, playing with his helicopter. Most of the students were outside, living up as much of the snow as they could, before classes started again. But Draco was sick of the snow. He never really liked the snow and seeing all this white was unbearable at times.

He would be hanging with Blaise but he was sick and in the infirmary, so Draco decided he would entertain himself by spying on some on the underclassmen. He had "borrowed" one of the video cameras Blaise had gotten and taped it onto the helicopter.

So far, he had caught three freshies coming out of the kitchen,two second years sneaking off the grounds to head into Hogsmeade, and he was already bored. Walking down the hallway, he passes a few seventh year Slytherins who gave him a strange look and stopped him in the hallway.

"Malfoy, what in gods-name are you doing?" a blonde haired boy asked. Draco smiled and laughed.

"A little present from a friend of mine, just spying on some of the younger years." Draco said. He didn't have a problem talking to the older students since his family was well respected. The three seventeen year olds rolled there eyes at him.

"Did you hear? Snape isn't going to be for the week when school starts back up." A wiry tall boy said. This was news to Draco. He knew Snape was getting married to Hermione's mother, but didn't expect him to take a leave of absence from the school. Not that he was about to share this with his fellow Slytherin.

"Really now, wonder why?" Draco says, playing dumb. The other guys didn't notice him faking it.

"Rumors going around that he married some poor woman. That's probably the only girl he could ever get." The boys laughed and said goodbye to Draco before walking away. Draco felt a pang of anger pass through him. He hated how his godfather hit Hermione and yelled at her. She deserved to hate him. It wasn't right what he had done.

Still fuming, Draco walks down the hallways with his helicopter until I sight stops him in his tracks. In a tiny alcove in a deserted hallways stood Richie sucking face with some fourth year.

"Richie?" Draco spat the name with as much venom as he could muster. Richie turned and glared at Draco, obviously upset that he was interrupted. Then he glances at the fourth year and shoos her away.

"Scat." he says and she goes running away. Then he turned back to Draco. "What the fuck?" He asks. Draco could literally feel steam leaving his ears. Running over to him, he slams Richie into the wall and holds him there with her right forearm.

"What the fucks wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you! You're dating Hermione who ungrateful pig. What the hell?" Draco says slamming Richie's head against the wall behind him. Richie struggles under his grip but can't break free.

"What are you going to do tell her?" Richie glares at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Hermione's happy with me, think of what will happen if you tell her. You'll break her heart, is that what you want?"

Draco was lost for words, loosing his grip, Richie pushes him away and starts heading down the hallway. Be fore he turned the corner, Richie called out, "Think about it," and then was gone.

Hermione's POV

It was the last day before we went back to school and not going to lie, I was more than ready. Being away from the learning, call me crazy, wasn't as great as everyone said. I missed the learned and work, but I also missed talking to Draco these days.

In the past few weeks, the two of us had become rather close and I missed his presence. Walking downstairs I quietly round the corner but stop in my tracks, I could hear the Ginny and Molly talking about me.

"Do you really think she's friends with him? I always felt that she hated him." I could hear Molly says.

"She did hate him, but it's different this year, the two of them have changed." Ginny says, trying to reason with everyone.

"I still don't like it. He's a bad kid."

"Mom, you don't see the way they act around each other, plus everyone was fine with singing to her that yesterday."

Molly sighs, I can hear the clang of pots and pans being placed on each other. "We were joking around, plus, we didn't actually think she was actual getting fond feelings for him. I was rather hoping she and Ron would get together."

Ginny sighs, and I can picture her rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Mom, you have to just trust me okay?" Molly agrees, but I can tell she doesn't like it. Biting my bottom lip, I sneak out the front door without making a sound and head out to where the boys were playing soccer. I wanted to get the conversation out of my head. Who cared if the two of us were so different? I couldn't understand Molly's reasoning's. It was true that Draco use to be the biggest git I ever knew, but he had changed in this past year. I just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, i know this chapter is short, i'll work on writing longer next time. (:<br>**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, i know i haven't updated in forever! i'm so sorry. i've just been so caught up with school. :( In this chapter you see Draco really come to comfort Hermione when she really needs it. Hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen: Auditions and Realizations<p>

It was the first day back to school and I couldn't wait for my theater class. Professor Grubbly-Plank had told us before break that she had a surprise for us when we got back. As Harry and I walked into the room, I walked over to Draco, who I hadn't had a chance to thank for my present. Walking over to him, he glances up at me when I walk over to him with a small smile on his face. But behind his smile, I knew he was hiding something. Pulling a crate over I sit beside me.

"Hey, I never got to thank you for my present, so thanks I love it." I say. Draco looks at me this time and smiles. Smiles a real smile and I had to admit it made me smile. He had a cute smile, I wished he'd do it more often.

"As I loved yours." he said laughing. Smiling, I talk with him about what I had done over Christmas break and what he had done at the castle.

"Snape married my mom," I say, sadness hinting my voice. Draco's just about to comment, when the professor calls the class to attention and claps her hands together.

"Alright class, this year we you all will be performing in a play, Romeo and Juliet to be exact. I will be passing out scripts, you'll have a few minutes to practice and then everyone will audition with their partner, is that understood?"

A chorus of, "Yes, professor," sounded throughout the room. As Draco and I were handed our scrips, he said. "Talk after school?" I give him a peculiar look.

"You aren't afraid of what our classmates might think?" I ask in shock. "A Gryffindor and a Slytherin walking and talking together!" I gasp. Draco rolls his eyes and smirks.

"Eh, let people judge. I don't care, do you?" he asks, raising his eyebrows. I laugh and shake my head.

"Not at all." Smiling, I open to a random page in the booklet and open Draco's book so they could practice a section. Shorting it, to just get the best parts of the balcony scene, Draco and I practice.

Draco practices in a fake Scottish voice, prancing around our practicing spot. "Draco, we're supposed to be practicing!" I whisper/scream. Draco laughs, jumping down on the seat next to mine.

"Oh come on, we all know you know this book by heart." He says. I scuff and roll my eyes. "It's true." he says.

Glaring at him,. I look the other way and cross my arms. Out of the corner of my eye I see him frown, then get up and start preaching his lines. Laughing I shake my head and look up to find the professor coming towards us. Pulling him down into the seat besides mine, I try to make it seem as if we weren't fooling around.

"Done practicing, I presume?" she asks. Biting my bottom lips from bursting out laughing at Draco's reaction, I nod my head. "Good then you two will go first. Everyone, fill the seats in the audience, Draco and Hermione have volunteered to go first." she claps.

I turn to Draco and the two of us roll our eyes in sync. Getting up, the two of us head towards the center of the stage.

"We'll be doing the balcony scene. We shorten it Professor, just so we could each have some lines." Draco says, the clears his throat to get into acting mode. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!" I had to admit, he's make an awesome Romeo.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." I say without even glancing at my booklet. He was right, I did know it by heart.

Draco chuckles softly, and glances at his next lines. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Draco looks at me, with a sort of intensity that makes me want to head for the hills. I know he's just trying to be dramatic, as usual.

"What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name belonging to a man. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet." I say and then the two of us turn to the crowd and bow overly dramatically. Ours classmates clap, and we go to take our seats.

After the final bell rang, I found Draco waiting for me just outside the archway that lead outside. Walking in step beside him, we don't say anything at first. We make our way to the lake, where we sit under one of the trees, secluded from the rest of society.

"Are you okay?" Draco asks. I try to hold it in, I've been holding everything in for so long, I knew I was about to break. I shake my head. Draco scoots closer to me and stares at me. I could feel tears entering my eyes and I try to blink them back.

"You can tell me, you know. I want you to know you can trust me." Draco says, and I know I can believe him. Even though we've been through everything, I knew I could trust him. I began to shatter then, tears leaving my eyes. I cried and Draco hugged me close. I held on to him because I knew he was there for me. We might have hated each other for so long, but this year things changed.

We changed. We were different now. Draco was my friend and I knew I could count on him. We sat like that for a while, with me crying into him and him rocking me back and forth slowly, whispering soothing words into my ear. When I had cried all I could cry, I whipped my eyes and looked at him. I could only imagine what I looked like. Red nose, watery eyes, blotchy face. But I didn't care.

I told him everything then. I told him about what happened this summer, about why I changed my look, about all the abuse Snape has been putting me through. I told him how I didn't really like Richie at first but I just wanted to feel needed and wanted to feel beautiful because Richie made me feel that way. Draco listened through it all, not making a single comment about my stupidity or carelessness. He just sat there next to me, rubbing circles into my back, trying to sooth me.

"You shouldn't have needed that git to let you know you're beautiful. You should know you always are." Draco smiled, damn I was beginning to love that smile of his.

"Even now?" I laughed, between sniffles.

Draco tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and nodded. "Especially now." he said then stood up, bringing me up with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

Grinning we grab our things and start to run towards the castle. "You need some cheering up." he says and the two of us head towards an area where a few first and second years were throwing the last bits of snow at each other.

We played with the kids until we were soaking wet. I had to admit, it brought a smile to my face the way Draco could make me feel better. Laughing I duck behind a tree as Draco comes near me with a slush ball. Creeping around the corner he's waiting for me, ball in hand. I put my hands up in surrender and he laughs and drops the ball. Grinning, I pick up as much snow as I could and throw it at him. Caught off guard, he swings me into a pile of snow, our faces nearly touching. Breathing deeply, I look into those gray eyes of his and I suddenly know that my feelings for him were changing. The way my heart skipped a beat, the way I suddenly felt nervous. I was falling for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully i won't take forever to update, which again i'm sorry for taking forever. Review please(:<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait and sorry for the shortness of this chapter. i've been busy with school and such. Read and Review. **

**Thanks to** .222, All hallows eve baby, flubberyflobberworms, kmwilson, twihardlover4 and mathlover123 **for reviewing(:**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen: Snape's back<p>

My bruises all have begun to fade in the time that Snape hasn't been here. However, he's back now and I'm afraid. I can't tell Draco or Harry about this though, I know they're up to something and I can't let them to tell anyone about it. I know I should tell, but I can't. I don't want to get put the blame on if Snape looses his job because of it. Mom might think I planned this all to happen. On the first day he's back, I get a note from him asking for me to meet with him.

"What's the note say?" Ron asks, we were in the common room. My eyes widen but I stay composed.

"McGonagall wants to see me." I say and put my books in my knapsack. I throw it onto the couch and tell my friends I'll see them at dinner.

I head down the way to McGonagall's office, however then I take a left and head towards Snape's room, my heart was beating rapidly. When I get there, I find him sitting in his office chair, I close the door.

"You sent for me?" I ask him. He nods, his hands folded and he motions for me to sit down. I do as I am instructed. "How was the wedding?" I ask him to break the uneasy silence.

"You would know if you had shown up." he says angrily. "It was fun, for the most part, your mother was quite upset when you did not show, however." He said then got up and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry mom was upset, but I don't regret not going." I say and then immediately regret my words as Snape punches me in my collar bone, I can feel the breath being knocked out of me. Tears swell up in my eyes, but I push them back. I couldn't let him get the satisfaction of me being in pain.

"You can't keep hitting me." I say, my voice wavering, my breath jagged. Snape smirks at me.

He walks closer to me and makes me stand. Then pushes me back into his shelf. "And who is going to stop me?" his breath is on my cheek, I turn away from him. "You might have changed your look, you might have changed your hair, but you are still the coward little girl we've always known." He takes me by the back of the neck and pushed me out of his office.

Stumbling down the hallway, I stop and catch my breath. My back ached, my chest was throbbing and there were tears in my eyes. Taking a few breaths to calm myself, I stop at the closed bathroom and check to make sure nothing was showing. Where Snape had punched my, a bruise was already forming. It hurt at the touch, but I knew I couldn't do anything about it.

Composing myself, I walk down to the great hall where I am met up with Richie. "Hey babe, you kept me waiting." He says, his voice annoyed. I force a smile.

"Sorry. Had to ask McGonagall a question." I kiss him swiftly on the cheek and the two of us head into the dining hall. When we walk in, I see Draco out of the corner of my eye and my heart skips a beat. Was it possible that I was actually falling for him? Draco Malfoy? It couldn't be true, could it? Draco smiles when he sees me, but when he sees Richie on my arm, his face changes. He looks angry.

Richie looks over and scowls at Draco. "If Malfoy keeps looking this way, he's going to get another thing coming." Richie says. I roll my eyes. Richie might act tough, but he was a harmless as a newborn puppy.

"Oh hush Richie. Draco isn't doing anything." Richie stops and I've realized I've just called Draco by his first name.

"Your on first name bases on with him? What the fuck? You hate him." He says. He was loud and a few classmates look over at us. I can feel my face reddening.

"Richie, hush. I don't hate him." I say and continue walking. Richie pulls on my arm and pulls me back. I trip over his foot and fall to the ground. Landing hard on my back. I hear someone get up, and when I open my eyes, Draco is staring at Richie.

"What the fuck? Touch her again and I swear." Draco says, his voice angry, he was fuming. I try to breathe in deeply, but it hurts.

Richie gets right up into Draco's face. "Or what? What are you going to fucking do?" Teachers have come down from their seats now and are pulling the two away from each other. Ginny runs over to me.

"Are you okay?" she asks. I breathe slowly and she helps me get up.

I nod and watch Dumbledore take the two to his office. She hoped Draco wouldn't get into too much trouble. As for Richie, she felt whatever his punishment was, he deserved it. The chatted that had erupted throughout the hall was now being quieted down by McGonagall. Walking slowly, Hermione head's towards her table.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright i know this chapter suckedd. sorry guys. D: anywho, did anyone see Breaking Dawn eyt? i saw the midnight premiere and it was soo good. (:<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hmm, Draco and Hermione starting to now hangout with each other?(: Too bad Harry and Ron aren't going to be too thrilled. A big thanks to mathlover123, .x, twihardlover4, momo uchiha, thewazzuppeople, and 2dismybestfriend** **for commenting. And thanks to everyone else who had put me on your alert list(: Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen: Harry and Ron Disapprove<p>

It was February first, you'd think everything would be nice and dandy with my love life since it was nearly Valentines day. But it wasn't. The night before, Richie and I had gotten into a pretty heated argument. I'd overheard someone saying that he had hooked up with someone over break, and when I went to confront him about it, he went ballistic. He screamed and hollered in the courtyard, frightening a few first years.

He denied that he had cheated and yelled at me for even asking. I wasn't about to be pushed around by him so I screamed back. I stormed off and we haven't spoken since. It was Saturday and since Ginny was busy with a date with Harry. Yes, everyone, Harry had finally plucked up enough courage to ask her out. Any who, since the two of them are busy and Ron's off with the twins, I was off to the library for a quiet place to read over my lines for the play.

We had learned last week the roles for the play. Not surprisingly, Draco and I has been casted the lead roles of Romeo and Juliet. We had yet to practice outside of class though. As if someone had over heard my thoughts, just as I was rounded a corner, I smacked right into Draco.

"Ugh," I say getting knocked to the ground. Draco, eyes widening, drops his books to the floor and extends a hand, helping me up.

"Sorry about that." He says a bit nervous. I shrug.

"It's fine, I was actually just thinking about you." I say before the words had registered in my mind. Draco lifts an eyebrow, his lips quirking up in a small smirk. I feel my face burn. "I mean, about how we need to practice lines." I add in quickly, trying to calm myself.

"I'm free now, want to go practice?" he asks, picking up his books once more. I smile and nod, the two of us head down towards the beach.

Finding some shade by the trees, we drop our things onto the ground and sit across from one another. We began to go over our lines, however, we quickly began to get off topic.

"Alright, alright," I laugh, trying to compose myself. "What was the stupidest thing you've ever done over summer break?" I smile. Draco groans.

"Oh I knew you were going to ask this question eventually. Alright, I uh, was at this camp right? And it was coed, I was twelve. I was in the showers when the fire alarm went off. So I ran out in just my towel and well, let's just say I didn't have the nicest of friends back then." He says, his white skin turning red.

"No," I say laughing, imagining his friends pulling the towel away. Draco nods, putting his head in his hands. I shake my head. "That's horrible." I laugh. Draco looks back up at me and smiles.

Looking across the beach, I notice Draco looking at something. Or rather someone. When I turn to look, I see Richie with a group of girls, all of them gawking at him. I roll my eyes. When I turn back, Draco's staring at me.

"The two of you fighting?" He asks, concerned.

Shrugging, I rub my arms together as a breeze crosses through the air. "Eh, bit of a disagreement is all. Doesn't matter anyway." I didn't want to talk about it and I could tell that Draco sensed this. Because a moment later he stood up and extended a hand to mine.

"Let's go do something." He says. I smile and pick up my things. Running through the woods, the two of us head back up towards the castle. Dropping our things behind a bench, Draco takes my hand and runs us up some stairs, until we've reach a small balcony over hanging the courtyard.

Smiling, Draco walks over to a wall and knocks on a few bricks until one makes a different sound. Pulling the brick out, he sticks his hand in and pulls out a couple water balloons.

"Very clever." I smile, taking two balloons. Draco eyes the two in his hand, then creeps slightly over the edge of the balcony.

"Perfect." He says and I peer over, noticing Richie and his brother walking up from a distance.

"Richie and his brother?" I ask, a devilish grin plastered on my face. Draco smiles, an ear to ear grin that lights up his whole face, my heart skips a beat.

The two of us peer slightly over the edge just enough so we could see where they were at. At just the right moment, the two of us glanced at each other and then dropped them. They land precisely on top of the two guys heads. Ducking down, the two of us hear the steady stream of curse words then running.

"Uh, oh. Better get going." Grabbing our things, Draco and I run out and hide behind a red curtain. It's thick and it hides the two of us easily. I'm just about to make a snide remark that he just wanted to get me in a small space when Draco puts his finger to his lip. A moment later, I hear two sets of feet.

"It came from up here, where are they?" Richie's voice is angry and hostile. I want to laugh. They check around the balcony, but don't check where we are hidden and a minute later, they leave. Once we are sure the two of them are gone, Draco and I step out from behind the curtain. Laughing hysterically, I shrug my bag onto my one shoulder.

"That was the best," I say and then check the time on my watch. "Shoot, I've got to meet up with Ron and Harry I told them I'd look over their essay's for them before dinner." I look towards Draco.

"Ugh, Potter and Weasley always ruining the fun." I smirk as the two of us head down the stairs, towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Is that a pint of jealously I hear in your voice?" I grin, glancing at him. Draco rolls his eyes, but I can see a slight flush creep its way up his neck.

"Jealous? Psh, I don't know the meaning of the word." He says then glances down the hallway, it was empty. "Race you to the end of the hall."

Smiling, I take off running, Draco a moment after me. The two of us head down the hallway, pushing each other out of the way until we come to an abrupt stop at the end of the hall, Snape glaring at the two of us. He steps forward a little, and I step a tad bit behind Draco.

"What are the two of you doing?" He seers at us. I was shaking.

"Sorry professor, we were just messing around." Draco says to his godfather. Snape glares at us for a moment longer, until he moves on. Draco looked down at me but I didn't say a word. The two of us walked to the common room in silence.

"So guys, what do you think of Draco?" I ask, nonchalantly as I read through their papers. Out of the corner of my eye I see their two heads look my way.

"Malfoy? We hate him." Ron says. I glance at Harry for support, but he's looking at me with this strange expression.

"Not saying I hate him these days, but not saying a like him either. Why do you ask Hermione." Harry asks, lifting an eyebrow.

I widen my eyes. "Ron, you've got some spelling mistakes. Harry, your grammar usage." I say, knowing how it was stupid to bring up the question. They don't fall for it.

Ron puts his quill down and stares at me. "No, now I'm curious. Why'd you ask?"

I sigh and bite my lip. "Just wondering." I shrug, trying to come off nonchalant.

"There is always a reason behind every just wondering." Harry says.

Ron's eyes widen, as if he's just thought of something, and then he shakes his head at me. "Hermione, no. Just no. He isn't good for you." Ron says. I stand, handing the boys their papers.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I say, picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Hermione, what about Richie? You know Malfoy isn't good." Harry says. I walk to the portrait hole.

"I'm going to the library." I say and walk out. _Shit, _I mutter to myself. Now even if I was ever going to pursue something with Draco, my best friends wouldn't be on board with me. I sigh, knowing I shouldn't have thought anything different.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you all think? Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving Everyone(:<br>**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ah, so i know i haven't updated since thanksgiving! I am so sorry, i'm just been busy. I am happy to know that on December 6th i had met Cassandra Clare and was able to buy Clockwork Prince! for any of you who have not read the Mortal Instruments or Infernal Devices, i ****advise you to do just that. They're amazing(: Anyhow, in this chapter, we learn the fate of Richie and Hermione. Also, you see Draco being so unlike himself by comforting Hermione. Tell me all what you think(: oh, and thankyou to all of you who had reviewed so far, i love you guys(:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty: Valentine's Day and Heartache<p>

"Happy Valentine's day babe." Richie says as he meets up with me in front of the Great Hall. He kisses me on the lips quickly, and grabs a hold of my hand.

"Happy Valentine's day," I smile but press my lips together. I still hadn't altogether forgiven Richie, but it was Valentine's day, I might as well try to be happy. We walk into the Great Hall, which is decorated with pink and red and hearts everywhere, it was actually quite disturbing.

He asks me to meet up at the front gate around noon, so the two of us could go to Hogsmeade together and I nod, and kiss him on the cheek before heading over towards my friends. I glance at Draco as I walk past, he's staring after Richie, an angry scowl on his face. As if he feels my eyes on him, he turns towards me and smiles slightly. My heart skips a beat in my chest and I rush over to my table.

"Happy Valentine's day guys," I smile, taking a bite of toast. Harry and Ginny, sitting side by side with Harry's arm around her smile and echo me. Ron, however, rolls his eyes.

"Ugh, I hate this holiday. Everyone one around here is always just so mushy lovey dovey, it's horrifying." Ron suppresses a shudder. Now it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"Oh shush Ron, you're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend." I smile at him but he rolls his eyes and turns away from me. "Or perhaps you'd want a boyfriend? I meant, I could see you going either way, I think-" I say, trying to lighten the mood. It works. For a moment later, Ron's smiling and throwing a piece of toast at me.

"No way, I like girls all the way," he laughs.

"Speaking of boyfriends, Hermione, here comes yours." Ginny smiles at me. Confused, since I had only left Richie a few moments ago, I turn and look for him. Only it isn't Richie Ginny is referring to. It's Draco. Turning bright red, I glare at her.

"He is not my boyfriend." I whisper to her just as Draco comes up behind me. I turn my head and stare at him.

"Hey Hermione, um, I was, uh, wondering if you'd want to go over lines today. You know, for the play, unless you've, uh, got something else to do." Draco bounces lightly from one foot to the other, like he's nervous. He bites his lip, this was the first time he has talked to me out of class, in front of everyone. And trust me, everyone was staring.

I hear Ron mutter something under his breath, and Ginny smacks him across the back of the head. I take an apple and place it into my bag and do the same with a water bottle.

"Sure thing, I have to be back though before noon." I get up and turn towards my friends. "See you guys all later?" Ron glares, Harry looks disappointed and Ginny smiles. Reluctantly they all nod and I smile and leave the Great Hall with Draco. Kids stare at us as we walk past, but neither one of us care. Once outside, I turn to him.

"I've got to get my script from my room, and then we can go to the library, okay?" I say, Draco glances down at me and smiles. Nodding, the two of us head towards the Gryffindor Common room.

Draco stands near the end of the hallways as I make my way through the portrait and head towards my room. However, just as I grab it, and am about to head down the stairs, I overhear a few fourth years talking.

"Rebecca told me that Clara confided in her. Clara thought Richie had broken up with Hermione and so she hung out with him. They kissed and then someone caught them, I don't know who though, and he hasn't spoken to her since." I hear one voice say.

"And you're sure Clara thought Hermione and him were broken up?" Another voice says.

"Mhmm, if she had thought anything otherwise, she wouldn't have kissed him, Hermione's scary, especially this year." there were tears filling my eyes, I pushed them back. Stepping out of the shadows, the two fourth years see me and gasp. "Omg, Hermione," The blonde says. I take a deep breath.

"Is it true?" I ask, I was near crying. The two glanced at each other and nod in sync.

"Hermione, we're so," I hold up my hand and shake my head.

"I'll be fine, really." I force a smile and compose myself. In the common room, I pass a few boys playing chess and open the portrait. Outside, Draco is waiting for me right where I left him.

As I approach him, he turns to me and smiles. His smile brightens up his entire face and that was the last straw. Just as I reached him, tears began to spill over my cheeks. Suddenly alarmed, Draco pulls me into his chest and I grip his shirt tightly. Looking around, Draco knows that kids would soon fill the hallway. Quickly he brings me towards a classroom and locks the door. Once he knows we're alone, his arms tighten around me and I cry into him.

"Shh, shh, everything's alright." He says, gently rocking me back and forth. I shake my head.

"Richie," I sniffle, my nose already clogging up. "Richie, he, he," I cry harder.

"Shh, you're okay," Draco says into the top of my head. I cry harder.

"He cheated on me, over break." I hug him tighter. If anyone were to see us, it would be quite a sight. The Gryffindor princess and the Slytherin prince together, me crying into him and him holding me close. He rocks me back and forth, soothing me.

Draco tightens his grip on me and kisses my forehead, "Shh, shh, everything's alright."

At noon, I had fully composed myself and was ready to face Richie. I walk the hallways down to the entrance hall alone, for I had already sent Draco on his way. I was really grateful to have him. I cried into his shoulder for what seemed like a lifetime, nearly ruining his shirt with my wet tears and snot(which he did make a comment on, making me laugh). He said all the right things to make me laugh and he made me try to forget. But I knew what I had to do.

When I meet up with Richie, he kisses me on the cheek and hands me a rose. One rose. If I wasn't already trying to hold back tears I would have said a snide remark for him being cheap. We head to Hogsmeade, Richie running his mouth the entire way. He doesn't even notice I'm not paying attention. We hang a left and head into Madame Puddifoot's. It was small and crowded and covered in pink and red hearts. If Richie remembered anything about me, he would have remembered all of the times I complained about this place.

We sit down and order our food, I order the most expensive thing on the menu. When the waitress leaves, we small talk. We talk about nothing in particular, and I'm just biding my time, making sure he's going to have to pay. When the food comes, Richie digs in. I fold my hands, not touching my foot.

"What's wrong babe?" He asks me, head cocked to the side, food slipping out of his mouth. It never occurred to me that he eats like a rapid animal.

"I don't think I ever asked you, how was your Holiday break?" I say slowly, calmly, staring at him. Richie wipes his face with his napkin and sits up straighter. He knows something is up. He smiles and shrugs.

"Boring, since I spent it here. It would have been so much better if you stayed." He smiled. I force a smile and take a sip of my drink. The old Hermione would never be able to pull this off.

"Oh, you didn't do anything?" I ask, sarcasm lining my lips. He shakes his head.

"Nope," he says, popping the "p".

I fold my hands and press my lips together, leaning in closer to him. "Oh really? I didn't know sucking face with some fourth year had fallen under the category of "nothing"." I say, my voice raising. A few other couples look over, Ginny and Harry being one of them. Richie's eyes widen.

"Babe, we've already gone through this. I didn't cheat on you over break." He says. I give him a hard smile and look around the room, finding just who I needed, Clara Edwards. Getting out of my seat I walk over to her.

"Can you come here for just a moment?" I ask, then turn to her boyfriend, "It'll only take a minute." Clara nods, looking quite frightened and the two of us walk back.

"Clara, did you make out with my boyfriend over winter break?" I ask calmly. The whole place was dead silent at this point. You could hear a pin hit the floor if you wanted. Clara looks from me to Richie. "Well, did you?" I ask.

Tears well up in Clara's eyes. "Richie told me he broke up with you!" she cried. "If I had known, you've got to believe me, I wouldn't have done anything." she says. I smile sweetly at her.

"Don't worry, I know." I turn back to him. "You were saying?" I crisscross my arms over my chest.

"Come on babe, you're my girlfriend, you can't take her word over mine." He says pleading.

I smile crossly at him and pick up the pink milkshake that I had ordered. "Ex." I say and dump it over his head. Picking up the rose he had given me, I broke that and threw it at him. The excitement of all this was gone from me now and my emotions were back. Tears welled up in my eyes and I ran out of the shop.

Later Ginny, Ron and Harry would find me and comfort me. But for now, I sat alone, all by myself and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, anyone think Richie didn't deserve the milkshake in his face? No? Good, i didn't expect anyone to object.(: Hope you all enjoyed it, review and let me know what you think. Next chapter, Draco will try to mend Hermione's broken heart. Will his friendship be enough? Or will something spark between the two? (: <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Special thanks to **Twihardlover4 , xxwinterbeautyxx , .x , MoMo Uchiha , **and** Ginny's cool 1999 **for commenting. I nearly** **have 80 reviews! Alright, so time for some intimate moments between Draco and Hermione. (: hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty One: Draco Tries to Heal a Broken Heart<p>

It's February 15th, the day after Valentine's Day. I sit at the edge of the lake with my feet buried deep into the sand. The sun shines on my face, leaving my skin warm and flushed. The coolness of the winter is beginning to lighten up; but not even the start of this nice weather could bring a smile to my face.

I know my eyes are puffy from crying. And I know they're probably bloodshot as well. I don't care though. Everyone is either at Hogsmeade, or down at the football fields, enjoying the nice weather. There are a few kids here and there that sit by the lake, but none come near me. Everyone knows of what happened between Richie and I. No one wants to come near me, in fear that I'll either snap, or break down crying.

As thoughts of Richie enter my mind, tears begin to weal up in my eyes. I try to hold them in, but I can't. I close my eyes as they fall, leaving trails of wetness down my cheeks.

"Come on now, Hermione Granger, sitting her moping around about a boy?" Draco's voice fills my ears and I open my eyes just as he takes a seat beside me. I frown.

"Draco, if you're going to act like a prick," I say, my voice wavering. Now it's Draco's turn to frown.

"Sorry, I came here to comfort you. Look, I even brought reinforcements." He says as he motions to his bag. Opening it up, he pulls out a small container of ice cream, a spoon, and a box of chocolates.

I smile in spite of myself. "You should know I don't like chocolate." I say, wiping the tears from my eyes. Draco smiles and seeing him smile makes me do the same.

"Oh I know. The chocolates are for me, the ice cream is for you." He smiles, handing me over the ice cream and spoon. I take it. And open the top. Digging the spoon into it, I drop a spoonful into my mouth. "Feel any better?" Draco asks. I look at him, and tears fill my eyes once more. Frowning, Draco slides over closer to me and wraps his arms around me. I snuggle closer to him and let the tears escape my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I cry into his chest. I can feel the hardness of his chest against me, can feel the muscles of his arms tighten around my small frame.

"Shh, shh." He murmurs into my ear. "Don't be sorry. You have no reason to be sorry." He says. I wipe my eyes and lean back a tad. Draco unhooks his arms from around me, but keeps one around my back. I take a spoonful of the ice cream as Draco pops a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

We stay like that, on the beach, for a while. We talk about nothing in particular, Draco trying the entire time to make me feel better.

"Alright, who would you rather kiss," I smile. "Miley Donovan, the seventh year. Or, Jessie Sidles, the fourth."

Draco frowns knowing neither one is a good choice. "Ew, uh, I think I'd take Jessie if I had to choose." I laugh, knowing Draco's picturing the scene.

Draco grins at me. "Alright, would you rather kiss Potter or Weasley?" he says. I scrunch up my face.

"That's like kissing a brother!" I say, cringing. Draco smiles, I groan. "Ugh, probably Ron, Harry's too much like my brother." I say. Draco grins. "Traci or Pansy?" I say.

Now it's Draco's turn to cringe. "Traci, Pansy's just...no." I laugh. "Harry or Me?" he asks.

"You." I say, a little too quickly. Draco's eyes widen, I feel my face grow hot.

"Answered that pretty quickly, did you now." Draco smiles. I feel my heart beat quicken.

"What I mean is, uh, Harry's like my brother. And you, well you're not." I stutter. I want to smack myself.

Draco grins and takes a bite of another chocolate. A silence falls between us, and unlike our natural non-awkward silences we usually have, this one is quite awkward. I glance at Draco and he's looking at me like he wants to say something. "What?" I whisper. My breath hitches as Draco leans forward, his face mere inches from my own.

"What am I to you than?" he asks in a whisper. I can smell the chocolate on his breath.

I can feel my face flush, but Draco doesn't do his usual smirk, he's dead serious. "You're...a friend." I say, my heart racing. But was he just a friend?

Draco frowns a little and leans closer. "Is that all? Do you only like me as a friend?" he says, his lips an inch away from my own. He's staring into my eyes, the steel gray seeming to sparkle in the sunlight.

I bite my bottom lip, and look around, but we're alone. No one is around us. "No." I say. Draco closes the distance between us, his lips pressing themselves against my own.

We kiss slowly, harmlessly. But as I drop the container of ice cream from my hand and he drops his box of chocolate, we wrap our arms around each other. My arms tighten around his neck; while one of his hands grips my hair and the other grips my back. The kiss turns more urgent, a low moan escaping his mouth as my tongue flicks against his lips; wanting access.

His mouth opens and I can taste his hot breath in my mouth. I open with mouth with a low moan as his tongue slides in next to mine. I push my body closer to his, wanting more, breathing heavily. Draco slowly lays me on my back while our lips are still locked. His hand slides across my lower back, and that's when I flinch. A small yelp escapes my mouth.

We break apart, Draco's eyes widening. Sitting upright, Draco takes my hand in his. "Let me see." His voice is hard, fierce. His cheeks are still flushed from our kiss; but even then he looks frightening.

Tears threaten to escape as I turn my back to him and lift up the back of my shirt, revealing a trail of bruises. I feel the light touch of his finger tips travel across the bruises. I wince and shove my shirt down. "You have to tell someone." he says when I turn back to face him.

"I can't" I say as the tears fall from my eyes. Draco takes my face in his hands and kisses me softly on my lips. Looking me dead in the eyes, I see tears threaten to leave his own eyes.

"Yes you can. And if you don't, I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so this was a shorter chapter, sorry about that. review and tell me what you think. Oh and hope everyone had a good Christmas, Chanukah, Kwanza, or whatever holiday you celebrated these past few weeks. (:<br>**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright guys, i know i haven't updated in forever, school has been ****hectic! A big thanks to everyone who had commented on the last chapter. i know this one sucks, i just wanted to give you guys something.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Two: Harry Confronts Draco<p>

Draco's POV

It's been about two weeks since the kiss that happened between Hermione and me. And to tell you the truth, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. Thinking about her lips on mine, it feels the way it should be. Now I know what you're thinking. Draco Malfoy? Falling for Hermione Granger? If you would have told me at the beginning of the year that in only a few months time I'd be falling for Hermione I would have thought you were loco. Or kicked the shit out of you for thinking that.

However, it was true. And although I liked feeling this way about her I wasn't about to turn all mushy gushy over it. Because there was still shit going on. I still had to tell my parents, Snape was still beating Hermione(although Hermione has reassured me that he hasn't these past two weeks) and once I asked Hermione on an official date, I was going to get hell from my Slytherin comrades. I didn't care though. I wasn't afraid of them. My parents knowing though? That was a different story. I was pretty much scared shitless to tell them.

It was after class on Friday, and I was walking with Hermione as we headed down to Hogsmeade. In the past few weeks, we've been hanging out a lot more after class and on the weekends. But we're just friends, for now. We haven't spoken of the kiss and we haven't kissed again since that day. She's still hurt from Richie, who already has another girlfriend, and is still getting over the fact that he cheated on her.

"So what do you want to do in Hogsmeade today?" I ask, as Hermione and I walk down the path leading toe the quaint little town. The smile that Hermione had worn on her face suddenly vanished and she took her eyes off of me, and looked at her feet.

"I was thinking of going to Three Broomsticks." She says a bit quietly. I look at her and she bites her lip.

"Why are you acting all weird then? We've been their a ton of times." I say. Hermione stops and looks at me.

"I was hoping we could meet up with Harry and Ginny." she says quietly. I groan a little and the two of us start walking again.

She smiles sweetly at me and then pouts her lips. "Pretty please? Your friends with Ginny and you're civil with Harry." she says. I shrug and sigh. Yes the red head and I were friends. Harry however, we've only spoken a few times since we made the deal and I'm pretty sure he's going to try and kill me when I tell him I want to date his best friend.

"I know, I know. But it's just, Potter and I don't see I to I." I say as we enter the town. Kids everywhere pass by us. None of them giving us a second glance these days.

She pouts again, pulling me towards Three Broomsticks. "Well, if you're going to be my boyfriend one day, you'll have to leave to be civil." she says, then turns on her heals and bounces into the pub. I stare after her with a wide eyed expression. So she wanted us to be together too? I sigh, knowing if we were going to work I was going to have to befriend Potter and Weasley.

Heading into the pub after her, I glance around the room until a spot a familiar set of red, brown and black hair. Sighing, I head over to the table. Ginny notices me first, a wide grin crossing over her face when she sees me. Hermione had obviously told her about the kiss. Potter spots me next, his lips press together, in what I assume is him attempting to smile. He nods his head instead. I nod back, and take the seat next to Hermione.

"Hey Draco, long time no see." Ginny says smiling. Harry's arm tightens around her shoulders. I resist the urge to roll my eyes, it wasn't like I was about to steal her or anything.

"Same goes to you weaselette." I smirk. Ginny rolls her eyes, Hermione elbows me in the ribs and I wince. I turn to Potter. "Hey Pot-Harry." I say, not a hint of sarcasm hints my voice and everyone at the table turns to stare at me. Out of the corner of my eye, Hermione smiles.

Harry relaxes a bit. "Draco." he says. An awkward silence passes over the table, thankfully a waitress comes then and takes our orders.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Ginny says, then stares at Hermione. Beside me, Hermione sighs, "guess I have to go to the bathroom then too." Both girls stand and make their way across the room. Once they're out of earshot, Harry turns to me and eyes me suspiciously.

"What are you up to Draco?" he asks me, steely eyed. Honestly, I'm too shocked at first to say anything. Once composed I return his glare.

"What are you talking about?" I spit.

Harry rolls his eyes. "With Hermione. Why all of a sudden have you taken an interest in her?" he asks me. I sigh, I should have known this was coming. Hermione was like Harry's sister, of course he was going to be looking after her. Especially after what Richie did to her.

"Look, I honestly like Hermione okay? I know it may come as a shock to you but I like hanging out with her. She's smart and funny and cute and keeps me on my toes. I know you're looking after her, but you need to chill. I'm being nice because Hermione wants us to be friends. And in a week or two I'm going to ask her out. I like her, really like her. I haven't felt like this before for anyone and I would be far better off without you questioning my motives. I like her, I'm not going to hurt her." I say and stare out the window. Harry's quiet for a moment, and when I turn to look at him, I find him staring at me.

He nods his head. "Sorry, after what Richie did, i'm scared for her. She won't be able to deal with another guy screwing with her heart. But I know she likes you, I can see it in the way she looks at you. I'm not going to say I like you, because I don't. And i'm not going to say I agree with this. But i'm willing to work towards us being friends, as long as you are." he says.

I nod, glancing over to see the girls strolling towards us. "Deal."


End file.
